My Mafia Boss
by ladyyinlavender
Summary: She's a hot shot model. He's a mafia boss. With their strangled past and threats of the present, will love once again bloom? Or will fate keep them apart for the second time around?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a dimly lit room, 5 people sat on a black couch, each puffing a cigar. There, in the middle of the room, was man in his late 20's, strapped on a metal chair with blood profusely gushing out of his face. A blond man in his early 20's got up from the couch and took a metal baseball bat from the rack on the side of the room.

"Again. Who the fuck sent you here?" Ruka said as he slowly made his way to the man.

Despite the man who was nearly dying due to loss of blood, he smirked.

"Why you bastard!" Koko instantly stood up from the couch and took the bat from Ruka as he swung directly at the man's groin

"Mmmmf!" The man muttered as he yelped in pain.

Tsubasa crossed his legs and flexed his neck "Now I think you'd like to talk."

The man huffed his breath "Even if you cut my balls, my lips are sealed my boy."

"Well that is just fucking-

Inchou wasn't able to continue since the guy seated at the middle of the couch raised his hand as a sign for him to stop speaking. Raven hair, crimson eyes, and an aura that screamed murder placed his wine glass on the nearby side table. Cocked his head to the side and spoke, "Well isn't that an interesting idea." The entire room was instantly laced with the venom amongst Natsume's words. Slowly, he stood up.

"If our little guest here isn't on the mood for a chitchat, then who are we to decline his request."

Tsubasa, Ruka,Koko and Inchou all looked at him in confusion and utter disgust.

"Koko, Inchou cut his balls off before I cut yours." Natsume said in authority

"Boss are you serious?" They both said in shock

Natsume turned to glare at them "Does it look like I'm joking?"

They both gulped and quickly went to get their tools.

Natsume flexed his neck as he went back to the couch. He grabbed his gin and tonic as he sipped while looking at the now nervous man.

"Any last words?" Tsubasa said as he raised his brow at the man. Inchou and Koko were done stripping him and were positioning the steel knife over one of his balls

The man smirked "I am nev-UGH! MOTHER FUCKER! STOP STOP I'LL FUCKING TALK!" He hollered as Koko snapped his 1st ball off.

"And so he speaks." Natsume said as he crossed his arms

The man was gasping for air as he struggled to find the right words "M-m-i-m-m-i

"Who the fuck is Mimi?!" Tsubasa hollered

"Shut the fuck up Tsubasa!" Natsume growled

"M-m-i-mikan Sak-u-ra." The man said in finality

Natsume was taken aback. Not only him, so were the other 4 men.

The man grimly laughed "Not who you were expecting, aye pretty boy?"

Natsume got his gun and without thinking, shot him straight in the head.

"So Mikan how does it feel like back in New York?" The blond middle-aged reporter said as she held a microphone to the It Girl.

Mikan Sakura, aged 21 is New York's current It Girl. She just had finished her shoot for a magazine in Paris. And as of this moment, she was having her press conference in the Middletown Hotel in which thousands of press were dying to get a glimpse of Mikan Sakura in flesh.

"Well, of course I feel very happy and relieved to be back. Don't get me wrong I loved Paris! But I missed working with city that never sleeps." She giggled

"How was modeling there in Paris?" Another one piped

"It was truly a great experience! I wore skimpier outfits than before though." She laughed as the while room boomed in laughter

"So Mikan, how's your love life?" A man with a tape recorder said

"Well, I'm not exactly in a relationship right now. And I don't think I am jumping into one as of this moment. I'd like to occupy myself more on my career" She smiled

"Of course! No one could top her steamy relationship with the Natsume Hyuuga!" A female reporter squealed in delight. Mikan was taken aback.

"Mikan, are you in good terms with Mr. Natsume?"

"Well, we-um… we haven't really talked. As I said, I think that we are both occupied with our own careers." She smiled timidly

"Is there any possibility at all, that you two might, you know, reunite? Of course fans would go crazy!" A gay reporter asked

Mikan blushed "Well, I don't really think that's at all possible. I mean, we had no contact since."

Natsume was currently sitting in his study seating on a swivel chair.

_Mikan Sakura_

That was definitely a bomb he was not expecting. The name that the man they tortured, dropped, he was utterly in shock.

"Yo boss!" Koko and the gang said as they entered Natsume's study and sat on the couches opposite his table.

"Have you found anything?" Natsume asked in an authoritative tone

Ruka went forward to his table and placed a thick brown envelope.

"I honestly don't get why you made us do this Natsume. I mean, you've known Mikan since you were in diapers. You had a relationship with her. So why are you squeezing out her information?" Ruka blabbered as he sat on a chair

"Yea boss. I mean, Mikan's face, not to mention, her smoking hot body is plastered all over the city! You could just google her!" Koko said

"Well at least, that's what Koko does." Tsubasa chuckled

"He has a point" Inchou muttered under his breath. They were instantly brought to silence when Natsume fired a gun on a vase causing it to break.

"Never question my orders." He growled

"I have a question." Tsubasa piped in

"If that's a stupid question I will not think twice into blowing your worthless head off." Natsume stated casually as he polished his gun

Tsubasa gulped "He he. Never mind. Koko has a question instead!"

Koko's eyes grew in fright. "What?! Don't push me into this. I still want to live! Inchou has a question!"

Inchou glared at the 2 "Don't-

*Bang Bang*

They were once again silent as Natsume fired 2 bullets in their direction. Ruka shook his head at the 3 and was the one who popped the question instead "Shut up you bastards. Natsume, when you and Mikan were dating did you tell her about…" Ruka trailed off.

Natsume heaved a sigh as he decoded what Ruka was trying to say to him.

_They were a part of the Mafia. A damn fucking Mafia._

And of course, Natsume is their Boss.

"No." He replied curtly

Ruka raised a brow "You sure? Not even a single word?"

Natsume glared at him. He never even opened the topic to Mikan. Why would he open Mikan's innocent eyes to a world where he knew was way too dangerous for someone he loved.

Yes he truly, deeply, loved Mikan.

Well, he was close to… Not until Mikan broke up with him. Without even a spec of a goddamned reason.

Ruka chuckled "So do you believe in what the man said?"

Natsume dismissed the 3 men on the couch with his hand. He needed to speak to Ruka privately. Once they were gone, he took out his electronic cigar and puffed.

"I don't fucking know."

"Do you think it's possible?" Ruka said as he took out his cigar as well.

"I've dated Mikan for 3 fucking years. And her world, as I found out, was centered on modeling, with all that fucking shit of a it, she's goddamned scared to even break her nail!" Natsume scowled. Of course him dating Mikan way back also earned him a string of paparazzi on his back.

"Well, is she associated with anyone in our world, I mean?" Ruka questioned.

"There's only one thing to do to find out is there?" Natsume said as he reached for the envelope containing Mikan's information. Ruka looked at him confused till Natsume cocked his head to the side

"Are you serious?!" Ruka almost hollered

"Stop screaming like a girl who got her hymen broken for the first time like Koko and Inchou" Natsume growled in frustration

"But, kidnapping New York's It Girl would mean a total chaos Natsume!" Ruka said in exasperation

Natsume smirked "Who said anything about kidnapping her? I was thinking of a lovely chat. Wouldn't she be happy to see her ex boyfriend?"

Ruka rolled his eyes and got out of the room.

Once he was alone, Natsume took out the contents of the envelope and scanned it one by one. It contained her basic information, her modeling career, her schedule for the year, her trips to make, all of Mikan's hook-ups, which made Natsume burn that paper instantly. He came across a paper that contained the Sakura's businesses. Mikan's family was filthy rich. Close to the Hyuuga's wealth. One thing however caught his attention, "Guns and Ammos Inc." the business venture of her brother was close to bankruptcy in late 2007, the same year that they had broken up. However, it boomed in the end of 2014 up to now, it was getting steadier as ever. At exactly the same time after Mikan's unexplained disappearance. And at the exact time when she came back, her career was blooming to bits.

Natsume frowned. After their break up, she knew Mikan ran off to some unknown country that even his team could not locate.

And a gun and ammo business? He knew for a fact that Mikan hated violence and was actually begging her brother to close that shit of a shop. But written on the paper Natsume was holding, Mikan supported the business and even used her career to spread it to countries where she went.

Where was the good old innocent Mikan?

_What are you hiding Mikan Sakura?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mikan's POV

I was at the parking lot outside my Porsche trying to get a damn signal. I needed to tell my manager that I was going to be late.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath as I hastily put my phone insde my bag. I was about to open my car door when suddenly a pair of strong hands restraint me and grabbed me by the arms.

"What the- Hey dude! Get the fuck off!" I screamed. I kicked him with all my might yet to no avail. Soon enough he was carrying me to a black, heavily tinted van.

"What the hell?! What the fuck is your problem?" I screamed as he shoved me inside. He went to my side. I saw that there were 3 men in the van. One sitting on the driver's seat, one beside the driver, and the other beside me.

"I'm really sorry. But boss' orders." The driver muttered. They were all wearing a black ski mask.

"Hey.. wait a minute. I know you!" I said as my eyes grew huge. I fucking know that voice! I just can't remember the name

"I told you not to talk to her." The one beside the driver piped in

"Oh my God! I know you too!" I said in shock. What the hell?! They're voices were fucking familiar!

"Shut up bastards! Once boss finds out you talked we're dead meat!" The one beside me said as he flicked the heads of the 2

"And you too." I said smugly. I knew them!

"Mikan, seriously, you don't know us." The driver said, earning a glare to the man beside me

"Shut the fuck up Koko!" The man beside him said

"Oh c'mon Inchou! It's fucking hard to not talk to a long lost friend! Am I right Tsubasa?" Koko said as the man beside me rubbed his face in annoyance

_Koko? _

_Inchou?_

_Tsubasa?_

"Koko?! Inchou?! Tsubasa?!" I hollered as I looked at them one by one. Slowly, they shrugged their masks off and gave me a grin.

"What the hell guys? What's your problem?!" I screamed. These guys were out of their fucking minds! Since when did they took interest in just grabbing people and shoving them in a van?!

"We're really sorry to do this to you Mikan, but we wanna live." Tsubasa beside me said in an apologetic tone

I raised a brow at them "Do you guys know that this is kidnapping? Ohmygod! I'm being punked aren't I? Where are the cameras?!" I said as I searched in the van. Sadly, I didn't spot a single one.

"Hahahaha Mikan. You're not punked. We're just kidnapping you." Koko said as he chuckled

"What the- kidnapping?! Are you guys insane? Since when did you take interest in kidnapping? Oh please. You guys are stinking rich! What's the ransom money for?" I questioned

"Look Mikan. We don't need your money. We just… love our lives." Inchou said as he cringed in fear

"Oh God you are insane." I said as I put my hands on my head

"Look guys. I have a photoshoot in a hour so please just quit the act" I said in exasperation

"Again, we are really sorry" Tsubasa said as he held a white hanky in front of my nose

"Wha-

And then after that, I blacked out.

But a thought that's still etched on my mind,

_I was gonna kill Koko, Inchou, and Tsubasa_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"You idiots! I said bring her here, not sedate her!" A voice said through gritted teeth as loud crashes were heard

"We're s-sorry boss!"

Again, loud crashes were heard.

I slowly opened my eyes. Those noises were going on for a while now. I took a deep breath and rolled to side.

_10:30 pm_

I screamed as I fell down off the bed.

What the hell?! I was absolutely late for my shoot! I gazed around me. Pastel cream colored walls surrounded me. There were 2 doors on my left and 1 on my right. On my left was a floor to roof sized window that overlooked the entire city. It was absolutely breathtaking.

And I was absolutely dead.

I quickly got up and headed for the door…

Normal POV

"So now what do we do?! We should have been ta-

Natsume was cut off when they all heard a door creek.

"Where the hell am I Koko?" Mikan said as she put her arms on her waist. She looked directly of Koko, unaware of the others' presence

Natsume massaged his temples "Didn't I tell you to not talk to her?!" Natsume said through gritted teeth. The couch Natsume was sitting on was facing away from Mikan.

"Wait a minute, are you there boss?" Mikan said as she crossed her arms at the figure that was facing away from her

"Well, you listen here, mister. I missed my shoot because of your posse's act here. So you better let me-

Mikan stopped dead on her tracks as she went in front of… Natsume.

"Natsume…" Mikan was clearly taken aback. It's been years since she saw Natsume face to face. And him getting hotter by the years was no big help.

Natsume smirked at her "Well, it's nice to see you too babe."

Mikan looked at Natsume and to other 4 men in the room

"What the- Ruka?" Mikan said as she gazed at Ruka who only waved at her

"Hey Mikan. You looking good" Ruka winked at her

"Well I do-

"You did not come here for him." Natsume said as he sipped his gin and tonic

Mikan looked at him and crossed her arms "First of all, I did not come here. I was kidnapped-" She said as she shot Koko, Tsubasa, and Inchou a deadly glare

"-by those idiots. And secondly, I don't even know why the fuck I'm here! If my manager stops me from doing the VS Runway next week, so help me God, I will stab you. " Mikan said as deadly as she could.

Natsume couldn't help but smirk. Who knew that his once innocent kitten could turn into sexy lioness? That was Natsume's favorite mood of Mikan. Since everytime Mikan was angry, Natsume was turned on.

Natsume signaled using his hand for everyone to leave them alone. Mikan was still standing in front of Natsume gazing at the huge room in front of her. No doubt, it was fancy.

"Nice meeting you again Ms. Sakura. Please take a seat." Natsume said as he gazed at Mikan up and down.

Mikan sat in front of the couch Natsume was sitting on.

"Ugh. Drop the formality Hyuuuga, why the hell am I here?" Mikan said as she crossed her arms

"Because I've missed you." Natsume said while looking deeply into her eyes. That statement send butterflies to her stomach in an instant

"Cut the crap Hyuuga. What do you want?" Mikan sighed

_You_…

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that Sakura?" Natsume said as he took a breath

"Well, I wasn't the one who ordered people to grab somebody and shove them in a van. So I'm assuming, it is you who needs something." She huffed

"Well, I wasn't the one who sent someone in my mansion and ordered to kill my men." Natsume smirked

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mikan asked confused

"Now you look innocent" Natsume said sarcastically

Mika got up and rolled her eyes "I really don't have time for your shit Hyuuga. I need to go- IS THAT MY BAG?!" Mikan's eyes bulged as she saw her bag ripped into shreds on the floor. She quickly went to it and retrieved her phone, wallet, and other things left.

She marched over to Natsume and gave him a stinging slap on the face

"What the- Fuck! What is your problem?" Natsume shouted as he caressed his stinging cheek

"That was my favorite Prada!" Mikan shrieked which made Natsume cover his ears

"Goddamnit Mikan! Shut the fuck up!" He hollered

Mikan glared at him and started slapping him again

"What the-hey! Ow! Fuck Mikan! OW! JUST FUCKING GET ANOTHER FUCKING OW! BAG!" Natsume hollered yet again

Mikan's eyes grew dark "That. Was. A. Fucking. Hand maid. Limited. Edition."

Natsume rolled her eyes. Girls and their bags.

"You know what? I'm leaving." Mikan said as she headed for the door. She was about to open it when a hand stopped the door from opening. Mikan turned around and was surprised to see Natsume trapping her with his arms

"We're not yet done talking babe." He hissed

"Well I am!" Mikan said as she rolled her eyes. Truth be told, she was uncomfortable in this position. It brought back way too many memories.

"Tell it to me straight Mikan. Why did you send that man?" Natsume said as he looked at her intently

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have no idea what you're talking about!" She shrieked. Natsume punched the wall above her making Mikan cringe

"Don't lie to me Sakura. That man killed 4 of my men." He huffed

"4 of your men? Are you gay?" Mikan asked with brows raised.

Natsume chuckled "Oh baby. You know for a fact that I'm not gay." Mikan blushed. Yep. She knew. She knew very well.

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about" Mikan said in finality

"Stop messing with me Sakura. That man said that you sent him." Natsume gritted through his teeth

"What man are you fucking talking about?!" Mikan hollered

"That man who planned to invade my men!" Natsume shouted back

"What men?!"

"My MAFIA! Jesus! How stupid can you get?!" Natsume said as he punched the wall

"M-mafia?" Mikan said as she slowly absorbed Natsume's words

"Yeah. The man you sent." Natsume said in a calmer tone

"You're a part of the Mafia? You? Are you messing with me? Oh God. I am being punked." Mikan said as she searched for cameras yet again

"Punked? What the- Do you not know that I'm part-

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T KNOW ANY OF THE BULLSHIT YOU WERE BLABBERING ABOUT! IF THAT WAS ME, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN RIGHT?" Mikan shouted. Damn she was freaking furious

Natsume walked to a vase and kicked it on the floor.

"Goddamn it! Bullshit!" He repeated over and over again as kicked the vases

Mikan walked over to a now raging Natsume "Stop." Still, Natsume didn't even budge. He continued to break vases on and on

"Natsume. I said stop."

Again, nothing.

"NATSUME I SAID STOP THE FUCK WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND SIT YOUR ASS IN THE COUCH!" Mikan shrieked. Natsume also didn't know why, but he obliged. Mikan sat next to him.

"You're a part of a Mafia?" She asked slowly.

"Tsk."

"Just answer me."

"I am. I am alright?!"

Mikan inhaled. "Why?"

"Why do you care?" Natsume smirked

"Because your fucking men dragged me here! I missed a shoot today!" She said as she scanned her phone. Sure enough she had endless missed phone calls and unread messages.

Natsume exhaled deeply "It's been in our family from generation to generation."

"What the- Your family is freakin rich. Heck, you yourself make billions every hour. Why do you need this?" Mikan asked as she raised a brow

"Simply because.."

"Because what?"

"Because I can't just let what my ancestors started die." Natsume said in a deadly tone

"How long are you affiliated with… this?"

"When I was 16." He replied curtly

"16? We were dating then! You didn't even tell me?" Mikan said shocked

"Obviously" Natsume said as he rolled his eyes

"Why?"

"Because it was way too dangerous."

"So you think it's less dangerous for me now?" Mikan huffed

"Yea. I'm the leader now. Besides, we're no longer dating."

Mikan didn't know why. But that statement pierced her heart.

"So why am I here?" Mikan asked as she sat straight up

Natsume massaged his temples "I told you. There was a man who threatened my group and said that you sent him."

"Well that's a load of crap. I'm not part of some weird… gang who randomly kills people." She huffed

Natsume pinched the bridge of his nose "You think we randomly kill people?"

"Why isn't that what a Mafia group would do?"

"Tss."

Mikan huffed and stood up "You know what? I'm leaving. Goodluck trying to track down whoever it is you're tracking"

Natsume grabbed her hand and pushed her to sit back down "After all you've found out, did you actually think I'd let you go?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mikan asked as she crossed her arms

"Oh Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. You're a public figure. Who knows what press you'd run to blabbering everything you know." Natsume smirked

"Oh God. You're twisted. Look, Natsume. I don't care what sort of psychotic group you're handling. And, honestly I have better things to do. So if you're worried that I'd go spilling your beans that's where you-

Mikan wasn't able to continue when Natsume hastily grabbed her ad kissed her.

Natsume's POV

Mikan was blabbering about God knows what when my eyesinstantly landed on her plum, full lips. The next thing I knew, I kissed her.

I don't know why but kissing her felt so good. Like home.

"Natsume-What the hell!" Mikan said as she pushed me away while wiping her mouth

I smirked. I knew for a second she responded

"What?" I asked as I raised a brow at her

"First, you kidnap me. Second, you ruined my bag. And now, you harass me. I could send you to jail you know." She said as she stomped her foot.

"I'd love to go to jail sweet heart. Let's continue our kiss." I said as I smirked at her. Lust forming in my eyes.

Damn it.. She was such an eye candy. She was wearing a lace crop top that emphasized her overly large chest. And red super short shorts that showed most of her glorious legs.

"I'm leaving." Mikan said in finality

"Now where have I heard that before?" I huffed

Mikan heaved a sigh and went out the door.

Now why does this scene seem familiar?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Mikan's POV

It's been 2 months ever since my fateful encounter with Natsume and his… gang. And since then, thank God, they didn't pester me. Honestly they were psychotic.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Damn bags were forming under my eyes. I've been doing shoots here and there and they were truly tiring.

I touched my lips.

_That kiss…_

I can't believe that asshole actually made a move at me.

_And I can't believe I actually liked it… _

Snap out of it Mikan! Wake up!

I sighed and headed out of my dressing room.

"Mikan! Darling!" My gay manager squealed as she kissed both of my cheeks

"Can I have my schedule?" I asked as I smiled at her

"Oh yes darling. Here." She said as she handed me an envelope. Whoa. Not even a paper sufficed. I was in for a long week.

I was walking towards my car when suddenly arms were grabbing me

"What the- fuck!" I screamed. Seriously? This again?!

"Really really really sorry for doing this again Mikan." A familiar voice said at my back.

Koko?!

"What the- guys what the hell is it this time?" I asked irritated as they shoved me again inside a van

"Heyaa Mikan!" Tsubasa said while grinning on the driver's seat

"Hello." I replied glumly. Tsubasa started the car with Koko at his side. Inchou was seated beside me.

"What the hell is this about again?" I huffed

"Boss' orders." They replied in chorus. My eyes widened.

"Boss as in?" I trailed off. I saw Tsubasa smirk

"Yea. Boss as in Hyuuga." He piped in

"Hyuuga as in your ex." Koko chuckled

"Your ex as in you had sex with him." Inchou whistled

"Do you want me to hit you?" I snarled. What were these guys' problems? Why do they just randomly grab me and shove me in a van?! I have standards you know!

"Sorry Mikan. But we love our lives." Koko said nervously

"And what the hell does that have to do with me?" I raised my brows

"Well… Natsume ordered us. And if we fail…" Tsubasa made the gesture of drawing an imaginary line across his neck.

"I understand little of what you guys are talking about." I muttered under my breath.

Few minutes later, we were pulling on a an enormous mansion made of glass. Well, glass was surrounding it.

"We are here.." Tsubasa sighed in relief

"You think?!" I snapped. I was in no mood. I needed to give Hyuuga a piece of my mind that it's not okay to just order his gang around to grab me all of a sudden. I haven't eaten since this morning!

We walked along halls and halls of the mansion until we reached a mahogany double door.

"Well, let's get ready now." Koko chuckled

"2 bucks says she slaps him" Inchou piped

"5 bucks says they kiss." Tsubasa chuckled

"What the hell are you guys betting about?" I asked looking at them with a confused expression on my face.

They shook their heads and as they opened the door.

"Yo! Boss we're here!" Tsubasa said as he settled on one of the couches

"I think this is a bad time…" Inchou muttered.

It was definitely bad timing.

There on the desk was a blond girl sprawled on top with… no top on, while Natsume was hovering over her.

I don't know why but that put an ache straight through my chest.

Natsume looked at us darkly. Now he has the right to glare at us?! That just sent my blood boiling.

"Listen Hyuuga." I started with a venomous tone.

"You don't have the fucking right to just grab me randomly via your gang and order them to shove me in a van and fucking bring me here! And now we find you fucking up that… I don't even know what to call her… and you glare at us like we interrupted your most glorious moment. Honestly!" I huffed as I crossed my arms

"Babe who's the bitch?" The blond girl purred seductively at Natsume

"Bitch?!" I hollered. No one calls me a friggin bitch!

I went over to her to get a closer look

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I glared at her as I raised my brow. The girl however, seemed to be surprise as I approached her.

What the hell was her problem?  
She instantly stood up and squealed. "Oh my god! You're Mikan Sakura! Ohmygod! I'm like your biggest fan!"

I rolled my eyes "And I'm disgusted. Please, over up." I said as I shielded my eyes from her… upper region.

Once she was aware of it, she seemed prouder. "Oh this? I'm just starting to learn the basics. Mr. Hyuuga here said that he'll train me and I'll instantly get a job in modeling! Isn't he a life saver?" She squealed.

I raised a brow at her "Oh really?" I walked around them "And what specific agency did Mr. Hyuuga said that he'll help you with?"

The girl looked confused. "You need an agency?"

I huffed "Oh God." I dug for my wallet on my bag and got out a card. "Here. Call this number and tell whoever answers that Mikan Sakura personally recommended you." I said as I handed her a calling card

She took it greedily "Ohmygod is this real?!"

"Yes. That is legit." I said as I eyed Natsume who was now leaning against a window and smirking. Oh how I'd love to wipe that smug smirk off his stupid face!

"OhmyGod Thankyou thakyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!" She squealed up and down. She grabbed her things as she exited through the doors.

Well that was easy.

"Mikan, whose card did you give her?" Tsubasa asked

"Mr. Orato's." I replied glum as I settled on one of the recliners.

"And what type of agency is that?" Inchou asked slowly

"The one she's well-trained for. Given that she's parading her boobs like a show pony." I scoffed

"Witch craft." Koko sighed.

I turned around as soon as I heard a chuckle. Oh hail the demon prince.

"That was impressive." He said amused

"And you're disgusting." I said as I wrinkled my nose.

He cocked his head to the side. Damn it why is he hot! "Why the hell am I here again?" I scowled

Natsume's face changed "We need to talk."

"Oh well that's a surprise." I glowered

"Don't mock me Sakura. You have no idea what I'm capable of." He replied darkly as I saw him polishing his gun

"Oh shoot me." I rolled my eyes

"This is intense." I heard Koko sniffle. I glared at him which caused him to look the other way

"We've been receiving threats. Threats that we've detected saying that they're coming from you." Natsume said darkly

"WHAT?!" I hollered. When have I ever sent fucking threats?! Here we go with the lies again

"See. I told you she's innocent." Inchou piped in

"Well, if she is, then who's the one sending threats?" Koko asked while scratching his head

"Might be a poser." A voice piped in. We all looked around and saw Ruka leaning against the door. Since when did he get in?

"I have loots of posers." I replied smugly.

"We can't be so sure of that. We can't be so sure that you're innocent either." Natsume said as he took a sip of wine

"Are you calling me a liar?" I huffed

"I'm not calling you honest either." He smirked

I rolled my eyes at him. Ugh. The nerve of this guy!

"Looks like I'm winning." Ruka whispered quietly to Inchou

"Win what?" I asked

"Um… Nothing." He looks scared the moment Natsume glared at him. These people were weird.

"Look. Just because someone's sending your little posse threats that's addressed from me, doesn't mean I'm the one sending it. For goodness' sake I've been modeling on the runway since 6 am!" I shouted

"Looks like the truth" Tsubasa whispered

"Because it is the truth" I muttered

"Look, I'm not taking any chances. We're keeping you under surveillance." Natsume said as he glared at me

"Whatever. If you enjoy the runway then. Cause that's all you'll be seeing," I huffed

"You'll be staying here in my mansion also."

"What?"

I was beyond confused. Him? Me? In a mansion? Alone? Together? WHAT?!

The boys behind me chuckled. I glared at them.

"Hyuuga are you out of your mind?!" I screamed.

"No." He replied cooly

"You are." I said slowly

He sighed "Look. If it's not you then it's not. What I'm actually assuming is that whoever is behind these threats could be out to get you. So you staying here means you'll be safe."

Wait…

He cares for me?

I was taken aback. Silence filled the entire room.

"What about my guards?"

"Koko, Tsubasa, and Inchou will be your guards from now on." He said calmly

What the hell?

"Damn we need a pair of ear plugs."

"For the intensity of her screams."

I glared at them. "Could you just get the hell out?!"

"Look Mikan, we only take ord-

"OUT." Natsume snarled. Instantly, Natsume and I were left alone.

"Look Hyuuga. I have a better chance in protecting myself than those 3." I scoffed

He chuckled "They may be stupid, but I assure you, you'll be safe with them."

I stared at my fingers. Live with him? One things isn't clear.

"Why are you protecting me?" I whispered.

He looks taken aback by my question and I noticed that his grip on the wine glass tightened

"Because you're the lead to whoever asshole is messing with me." He looked away from me.

Oh. Of course.

Isn't it stupid that for a fraction of a second I actually thought that he still cares for me?

I scoff. Wake up Mikan. He left you before. And he sure as hell doesn't need you now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Normal POV

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Totally? So when are you going home?" Mikan's voice echoed through out the walls of Natsume's Mansion. Her voice was so loud that Natsume had difficulty concentrating on his work. Given that Mikan was on the first floor, sprawled on the couch, while Natsume was on the 2nd floor inside his study.

"I know! That gay manager had me modeling in just heels! And I'm like, bitch I aint no-

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Natsume hollered as he glared at Mikan. He was leaning over the banister on the staircase

"Hey Hotaru. I'll call you back." Mikan grumbled as she glared at Natsume.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mikan questioned as she raised a brow at him

"Are you fucking kidding me? Your noise! That's my problem!" Natsume growled

"Well guess what mister?" Mikan said as she slowly made her way to the stairs till she was face to face with him.

"I don't care." She hastily then made her way towards her room. Natsume huffed in frustration as he made his way to his study, banging the door.

It's been weeks since Mikan moved. And it's been hell. They were constantly fighting over the tiniest of things!

Koko, Tsubasa, Inchou, and Ruka almost tore their hair out in frustration.

"I swear to God if I have to hear Mikan call Natsume an "Ass in a pot hole" I wll shoot myself." Koko huffed as he took a swig of his wine

"I honestly don't know what's up with those two!" Tsubasa said as he threw his hands up in the air

"Remember the times they used to be head over heels for each other?" Ruka snickered

"Yea… Wait a minute! I have an idea!" Inchou said while his eyes glistened on delight

"What?"

Inchou smiled the way… jokers smile.

"Dude you're creeping me out." Tsubasa said as he moved away from Inchou

"Oh shut up. Here's the plan"

"Ms. Mikan dinner is ready" The maid said as she gently knocked on Mikan's door

"I'll be out in a sec." Mikan hastily went to her walk in closet which was now filled with tons and tons of clothes. She settled for a short denim skirt and a tank top. Then, she made her way downstairs where the others were waiting.

"Yo Mikan! Dig in!" Tsubasa said as he stuffed his mouth with shrimps

"What's for dinner?" Mikan asked as she took a seat.

"Can't you tell?" Natsume said stoic. Mikan glared at him.

"Every sea food known to man!" Koko said as he got some more clams

"Damn Koko! Slow down with the clams will you!" Ruka shouted

"S-sea food?" Mikan asked as she gazed at the table I horror. She heard Natsume 'tsk'

"Do you not know that I'm allergic to sea food?" Mikan hollered at Natsume

Natsume covered his ears instantly "What the- shut the hell up woman!"

"You ask your crew here to whip us every animal in the sea, knowing that I'm allergic to it?" Mikan said with her brows raised

"I forgot." Natsume shrugged

"You're impossible!" She huffed

"And you're annoying. Just eat."

"I'm not." Mikan said as she slumped on her seat and crossed her arms

"Fine. Suit yourself." Natsume shrugged as he took another crab. Furious, Mikan quickly grabbed the chowder sauce and poured it… on Natsume's head.

"Whooaaaa." Inchou whispered

"Get ready for some war…" Ruka snickered

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?! FUCK!" Natsume hollered. Boy was he furious!

Mikan smirked at him and went up stairs, slamming her door.

"What the hell was that for?!" Natsume said as he grabbed the towel given by his maid

"Because you forgot her allergy?" Ruka said smirking

"Having fun smirking Ruka? I'll blow your fucking head off!" Natsume shouted in rage

"Chill, dude."

"C'mon Natsume, you did this on purpose." Tsubasa laughed

Natsume's vain twitched

"See… Man up dude." Inchou snickered

"So help me God, I will kill you." He glared as he aimed a gun at them

"Whoaa easy!" Ruka said as he stood up. He walked over to Natsume with a shrimp in hand

"Natsume, I think you know what you gotta do." Ruka said as he dipped his shrimp on his head and walked away laughing

"Damn it!" Natsme shouted

Meanwhile…

It was almost 12 am. Mikan's tummy was grumbling.

"Damn it." She grumbled. She would have went out to buy her own food but then again, she'd rather starve to death than see Natsume's face again.

He forgot about her allergy! God knows that once she ate even a spec 'of sea food, her face would swell and turn red!

And now, her stomach was grumbling! If it wasn't for Natsume, she would have a happy tummy and sleeping soundly.

And Natsume of all people forgot about this!

Well maybe, that's why she was so upset. That Natsume forgot. When she thought that he didn't.

Like before…

When they were dating before, they were dining at an exquisite Italian Restaurant. The chef made a mistake in putting Tuna in Mikan's Bolognaise, Natsume being Natsume, reprimanded the chef while Mikan, stopped him. So Natsume just removed the tuna in Mikan's food. Romantic right?

And now, he fucking forgets! They dated long enough. Why did he forget?

_"__Maybe it's not because he forgot about your allergy. Perhaps it's because he forgot a part of you. And you know that it sucks."_ Her subconscious remarks

"Tss. Shut up." Mikan grumbled. Thinking that she was now crazy because she was talking to herself.

Suddenly, she heard 2 knocks on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Tsk. It's Me." An irritated Natsume snapped

"No one's here." Mikan grumbled

"Could you just open the damn door?!"

"No! Get the fuck away!"

Mikan waited for Natsume retort, but nothing.

_1:05 am_

Her stomach was growling like crazy! She made up her mind of finally going in the kitchen and searching for food.

She opened the door and was surprised to see that a strawberry cake, strawberry meringue, and a strawberry salad were placed directly at her feet.

"What the-

She grabbed wall of the clear paper bags. A note was taped to it:

**Eat up. I'm sorry.-N **

Mikan looked at it for minutes to see if she was dreaming. Mikan then took the food inside her room with a smile on her face.

A/N: Hi guys! It warms my heart that you actually like this :) Review review review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Mikan's POV

**Crash!**

I instantly got up the moment I heard noise downstairs. What the hell? It was 4 in the morning for God's sake! I silently crept out of my bedroom and into the hallway. My heart was beating like a drum. Damn it! It was fucking dark in here! Hasn't Natsume heard of hallway lights? Or whatever it is those things that lights up the hallways.

I made my way downstairs to investigate on the noise. I was grasoing my way through.

"Psst. You think she's in here?" A man asked

Damn those voices are waay unfamiliar! Intruders!

Where the hell is Natsume?!

"Of course. Carol told me she's here." Another man huffed. From the noises I've been hearing, they were carrying guns.

Carol?! Damn it! That was the maid Natsume assigned to me. Oh that skank of a bitch!

I quietly tiptoed my way over them. I grabbed a large vase and then…

**Crash!**

I jacked the man's head with the vase! Take that filthy intr-

"What the hell?! Let go!" I screamed. Unfortunately, the other man instantly got a hold of me and was now restraining my every move.

Way to go Mikan.

He chuckled "I never knew this would be so easy."

"It is easy because I sprang at you asshole." I spat

"Why you-

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

3 gunshots fired by someone I don't know or couldn't even see echoed through the mansion. Just then, the man's tight grasp on me eventually came off. Damn it. His hold was gonna bring bruises on my arm

Suddenly, I was blinded by the lights.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA!" I heard the demon shout at me. He was holding a gun with his right hand. I noticed something wet by my feet so I looked down.

_Blood… _

Fucking blood!

"What the hell?!" I screamed as I immediately moved away. I looked at Natsume whose vain was now twitching, probably, because of anger. I also saw Koko, Tsubasa, and Inchou holding guns.

"Did you shoot them?" I asked as I looked at the now lifeless bodies on the floor.

Ugly.

"I did. And I wouldn't have if you hadn't fucking meddled with my business!" He snarled

I crossed my arms "Well I heard noise so I went down to investigate! Since neither of you were making a move, let alone aware!"

"We were fucking aware of this even before these assholes got in! We were just waiting for the perfect time!" He growled

"Well, what are you blabbering about anyway?! You'd just shot them anyway!" I snapped

"I was gonna torture them to fish out some information, then I'll shoot them. But you, acting all brave and mighty, just had to save the day!" He snapped.

"Well you want information?! Fine! They were with Carol!" I snapped back.

He looks taken aback for a second then went back to being furious "Koko, Tsubasa! Look for Carol and fish out details. Finish her off after."

"I never trusted that hag one bit"

"Yea, right after she burned my waffle."

"I'm going to my room." I muttered as I passed by Natsume on the stairs. He grabbed my arm

"I'm not done with you!" He snapped

"Well I am" I rolled my eyes at him. I hurried off through the halls only to find him trailing after me

"Next time you hear a noise, lock your door and don't bother coming out!" He snarled

"What are you so upset about?!" I glowered

"The fact that you meddled with my business!"

"I did not meddle with you fucking business! I just heard some noise, so I went downstairs! I didn't even know it was your business!"

"Well next time stay out!"

"You are such a baby! It's done! So why don't you stick that mou-

"The point is you could have gotten hurt!" He glowered. And for a moment, even he sounded surprised to what he said.

"Goodnight Natsume." I said as I entered my room. Once I heard feet shuffling away, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Why does he care if I got hurt?

He's hurt me before himself.

_"__Well maybe he's trying to patch things up"_ my subconscious pipes in.

"Shut up." I muttered as I drifted off to sleep.

Koko, Tsubasa, Inchou, Ruka, Natsume and I were all quietly eating our breakfast. Perhaps, too quiet. No one dared to mention the incident last night. Thank God.

Not until Koko decided that it was time to open his stupid mouth.

"Some night huh" He huffed. Natsume and I threw daggers at him

I caught Natsume's eyes in a instant, but I quickly diverted my gaze onto something else. Is it just me or is it awkward I here?

"Do you have a lead of who were the intruders?" Ruka asked as he took a bite of his waffle. I looked at Natsume. I noticed that his knuckles turned white since he was gripping his fork too tight.

"I have. But it's not yet final." He muttered.

"So much for the mafia boss and your group being the first in the continent" I snickered

"What are you trying to say?" I can feel the tension rise up. I smirked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you're just not that… competent to find out who almost tried to kill you last night." He glared at me as I continued to eat my waffle.

"You listen here woman. You don't know a damn thing of what you're saying so it's better to just shut your fuck-

"Okay. Stop that!" Ruka retorted as he stared at us both

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

We both said at the same time as we pointed at each other.

"They were looking for her." Koko said as he looked at me.

"Me? Why me?" I asked startled

"That's what we're finding out. We have no idea why." Ruka said quietly

"Where'd you get this… shit?"

"We were able to squeeze some information about this" Tsubasa answered glum

"Well that's stupid! I haven't done anything!" I shouted

I clearly don't remember messing with anyone! I mean seriously! I just a model goddamn it! Now a group of serial killers wants me? That's just fucking weird!

"You sure?" Natsume asked as he raised a brow at me

"Yes!" I retorted.

"I have a idea." Tsubasa suddenly piped in with his eyes glistening

"If that's stupid, I will shoot you." Natsume huffed

"Chill!" Tsubasa put his arms up "Look, they're after Mikan right? And since the group is probably a big gang since they want a hot shot icon, what if you and Mikan pretend to be in a relationship. That way whoever is messing with her would quickly back off since she's with you who also happens to be the biggest mafia boss."

"Whoa man you got brains!" Koko chuckled as he bumped his fist with Tsubasa's

"Never underestimate me dude."

"That's not happening" I said as I shook my head. That's just the worst idea in the world! Next to canned beans.

"Not even on my death bed. You want me to shoot you now?" Natume said as he glared at Tsubasa

For once, I actually agree with him

"Look! It's the perfect plan! It's believable! With the history you guys have many people wou-

"Shut the fuck up Andou!" Natsume roared.

Whoa.. He really is that against on having a fake relationship with me?

Damn you Hyugga. Same here.

"Look Tsubasa. It's clearly not happening." I said in finality as I took a sip of my strawberry juice

"It actually is a good idea."

We all looked at Ruka who looked calm amidst the chaos  
"What?!" Natsume asked as if he couldn't believe that his best friend, for the first time in forever, was against him

"Look. Tsubasa's right. It's the perfect plan." Ruka shrugged

"It's imperfect." Natsume and I huffed

"It's imperfect to both of you because you don' want the idea of being in a relationship. But it's only fake. So why bother? You've broken up for years now." Ruka said smirking

It's true…

"Yea. Do you want to risk your lives again? Or save it by agreeing to this perfect plan of mine?" Tsubasa inquired

I looked at Natsume, whom I was surprised was staring at me. He seemed to be weighing his options.

"I'm in." I said as I crossed my legs.

It's only fake right? Besides, it's for our safety. Nothing's gonna happen.

"Tsk. Fine." Natsume said as he then walked out of the dining room

"Someone's on a mood." Inchou said as he whistled

I rolled my eyes

"Don't worry Mikan. I know you can do this." I met Ruka's deep blue eyes. I nodded.

"Besides, you guys have done it before." Tsubasa chuckled

I was gonna shoot him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"How did this happen?"

"Mikan, can you tell us how it happened?"

"You look absolutely cute together!"

"I cannot believe this the IT couple is back on track!"

Lots and lots of questions were being piled on and on by the press. Of course my 'relationship' with Natsume had to be publicized. And now, I was shouldering all their questions because the devil had to attend a fucking meeting. I am currently at the Lincoln Hall for the press conference about the issue.

"Ms. Sakura where is Mr. Hyuuga?" A guy in a hat carrying a notepad asked

Notepads? Who carries those around in this century?

"Um. He had to attend a business-

"Sorry I'm late." A husky voice beside me said. I looked at my side. There he was in all his glory. He was wearing a light blue long sleeves and had the first 3 buttons popped open for everyone to see that hard, muscled-

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

He chuckled "I didn't know you missed me this much baby." He leaned in and puts an arm around me

"Awwwww" All the people echoed as I controlled my temper.

"Yeah well" I said glum

"Mr. Hyuuga, how does it feel like getting back together?" A middle aged lady, probably in late 20's or early 30's, asked as she sighed dreamily at us

"Well, for starters I sure did miss her loud voice." He chuckled

"Well, honey, I wouldn't be using my loud voice if you'd listen to what I say" I say through gritted teethj while forcing a smile

He snatched the mic away from me "As I was saying before my sweetheart here Interrupted me,-

I heard "ooohs" and "they're so cute!" from the crowd.

They're sick.

"-It's been great getting back together. When I lost her, I thought I'd lose her forever. I thought that that was our time. But never did I stop loving her."

I felt his intense gaze on my cheek. Somehow, his words sent deep pulses onto me

"And this time, I know I never will."

He gazed into my eyes as I was left dumbstruck. This boy sure could play with words…

"How's your sex life at the moment?"

I blushed at the question. What the hell?! I heard this guy chuckle beside me. As I was about to say that that wasn's a question we'd acknowledge, Natsume quickly snatched the microphone.

The nerve of this guy!

"Let's just say we burn 100 calories everyday" He smirked

"What the hell are you thinking?! You made it look like we're sex freaks!" I whispered at him

"Well, the press seems to like it" He shrugged. I looked at them and well, they were grinning ear to ear.

"Are we going to hear wedding bells soon?"

Natsume was about to grab the microphone when I clearly snatched it away from him

Ha! Take that Hyuuga.

"Well, we're still taking thing slow. One step at a time. And, we'll never know, right?"

"That's a job well done guys!" Ruka said as he ordered another round for us. We were currently here at Annex 101, the newest bar that had just opened.

"The crowd seemed to believe it." Tsubasa said as he took a swig of his drink.

"Thanks to my acting skills." Natsume shrugged as he turned to me "Do you really call yourself an actress?"

I glared at him "Whatever asshole. I'd been answering questions since morning, and you decided to show up 5 minutes before the end?!"

"I told you I had a business meeting" He shrugged as he sipped his beer

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know you two look like a real couple" Ruka said as he stared at both of us

"They were a real couple" Koko snickered

"Hey Koko, you know that filter in your head that prevents you from saying stupid things? Yeah, you don't have that." I say as I glared at him

"Oh c'mon. It's been years, grow a butt ad move on" Tsubasa said as he gestured with his hands

"You want me to remove your butt?" Natsume said darkly.

"Okay. Now that's just gross." Tsubasa muttered.

I rolled my eyes at these guys. They were crazy ad were driving me nuts.

"So Mikan, after your love life with Natsume, who's next?"

Natsume's POV

I tightened my grip on my beer bottle. Who did Mikan hook up after me anyways? The media didn't seem to have a pretty good job on that one. I noticed her become uneasy and took sideway glances at me.

Tsk. As if I care.

Goddamn it! Of course I care! Who am I fooling anyways?! I love her and it sucks that I still do.

Even if she hurt me in the past, if she'd ask for it, God knows I'd take her back right away.

Because I love Mikan. I really do.

And I'd rather kill myself than to find another one. Or see her find someone else.

Because when I love someone, I really love.

"Well-" She started just as Koko cut her off.

"Yeah. I mean the media didn't have a scoop on that on that one."

"Come to think of it. Yea." Ruka said as he nodded his head.

What a couple of old women who live for gossip.

I waited for her answer as I stared at my bottle.

"Well- Um, I never really had another relationship after that." Mikan said quietly

Whoa. So… does that mean she still hasn't moved on?

"But I did have a couple of flings here and there. I mean, you can't take that away from the industry I am." She continued

What?!

"Really? Like who?" Ruka asked as he smirked at me

"Well… I dated Beau Mirchoff for one." She giggled

Damn it! I'm gonna kill that guy!

"Hey Natsume, your bottle needs to breathe" Ruka said as he gazed at my beer bottle. I hadn't noticed my grip was this tight.

"I smell jelly. Do you guys?" Inchou said as he whistled. I threw him a glare.

Mikan looked confused "How come you smell jelly?"

"Oh nothing. I just know… when there's jelly" Inchou said as he grinned

"Do you love your life Inchou?" I asked deathly. He gulped.

"Okay. You guys are weird again." Mikan said as she took a sip of her drink. "I'm going to the restroom."

Inchou, Koko, Ruka, Tsubasa, and I were left at the booth. The idiots were grinning at me.

"Who wants to go first?" I growled as I attempted to pull my gun.

"Now now boss. You don't want to cause a scene do you?" Ruka said roared in laughter

"Yea, cameras are all over the place." Tsubasa snickered

"I don't give a fuck. My sister owns this place" I said as I continued to give them deathly stares. If looks could kill, they'd drop dead right now.

"Cut the crap Hyuuga everyone in this table, apart from Mikan, knows that you're still in love with her. So why the hell are you acting that way?" Ruka said as he stared at me seriously

"Yea boss." The others urged

I took out a cigarette "I don't care."

"Oh c'mon Natsume. Stop being coy." Tsubasa urged

"Yea. Given that she left you before doesn't mean she's gonna leave you again." Inchou said as he looked at me

"Given the fact that you left her first." Ruka muttered

"What?!" Tsubasa, Inchou, and Koko exclaimed as they looked at me and then at Ruka. Like that for about 3 times.

Only Ruka knew that.

"Care to explain?" Tsubasa said as he cocked his head to the side.

I cocked my head at Ruka granting him the permission to tell the story never told.

"You see, our man here broke up with Natsume. Because you know, mafia issues. And after 3 days Natsume goes back to Mikan asking for a second chance, but Mikan slams the door right at his face." Ruka said as he drank his beer.

She did slam the door in my face. That scene replayed in my head again and again. It was the memory I would have wanted to forget. But I can't.

"Whoa. Did she tell you why?" Koko asked

"Nope." I said as I opened another beer

"Because you didn't either." Ruka said pointedly. Ruka has been nagging me on and on why I shouldn't have broken up with Mikan before. If there was a club in Mikan and I's honor, he would be president.

I swear this dude needs a girlfriend asap.

Mikan's POV

I took my sweet time pampering in the washroom. The boys were acting crazy again and I did not want to be part of that craziness.

_'__It's been great getting back together. When I lost her, I thought I'd lose her forever. I thought that that was our time. But never did I stop loving her'_

His words kept on ringing inside my head. When he gazed at me, it seemed as if what he was saying was real.

Damn it. Who the fuck am I kidding?! I still love that asshole no matter what! 5 fucking years have never made a difference. Even Beau Mirchoff wasn't the answer and let's face it, that was Beau Mirchoff.

I never knew that it was possible to love someone amidst the test of time. Amidst the all the hurt and pain that that person gave you.

Because I know in my heart that I still love Natsume.

And I never stopped.

But when fate decides to play with you, you'll never win.

I snapped back on my thoughts as I saw a girl in a mini dress enter the wash room. I continued to apply my lipstick.

"Um, excuse me Miss someone asked me to hand this over to you." The girl said as she handed me a piece of paper folded in half.

I looked at her confused. Because I was. Why would anyone give me a paper.

"Okay." I took the paper from her and she entered one of the stalls. I quickly went outside to look for whoever sent this, but unfortunately, there was no one along the hall.

I sighed. Slowly, I unfold the paper.

_"__Stay away from him or die. Your "_

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Thankyou for loving this story! It warms my heart to read your reviews! And who find Beau Mirchoff from awkward damn hot?! I know I do. Because those abs. C'mon. I mean, really. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_"__Stay away from him or die. Your "_

From who?! Who the hell would give me this note? And most of all, why the hell would they kill me? I've done nothing wrong!

Is being painstakingly beautiful and hot a freaking crime now?

I hastily shove the note in my shorts. I've been staring at it for half an hour now ever since we got home. Ruka, Tsubasa, and Inchou said that they'd stay at the bar a little while longer. So that means Natsume and I were alone in the car ride… and in here.

I lounged on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I love Natsume. God knows I still do. But I know he doesn't anymore. So what's the use?

Who am I kidding? I never stopped loving him. And I know I never will. What we had was beyond special. Beyond anything I could possibly wish for.

And I threw it all away. I wouldn't threw it away if he hadn't. I mean, he comes to me saying he's tired of my crap and he walks away leaving me in pieces. What the hell was that about?

But I knew it was my lost when he asked for me again, asking for another chance, and I just threw it away.

I threw it away because I had to. I threw it away because I loved him. And I hope that one day he'll understand why.

**CRASH! BANG! BANG! CRASH!**

What the hell was that?! I instantly got up and went to the door. I touched the knob, unsure if I should pull it or not.

Natsume said that if anything happens, I should just stay inside my room. I sat on the bed. The noises seem to have stopped.

"Asshole!"

What the fuck that was Natsume's fucking voice! I quickly went out the room and into the dark hall. I slowly made my way downstairs. Thank goodness Natsume has this weird fascination with big vases! I hid behind one. I crouched but I felt something cold and hard on my knee. I reached for it…

A gun.

What the hell is happening?!

"Asshole!" Natsume grunted again.

A loud mocking laughter echoed throughout the mansion.

"C'mon pretty boy. You alone huh? Now tell me, where is she?" The man polished his gun and sat on the sofa, which thankfully, was behind the vase I was hiding on.

Natsume chuckled "You really think I'd tell you?"

How can he laugh at a time like this?!

"Oh right. Your little girlfriend. Huh." The man said as he flexed his neck

"What the hell do you want?" Natsume snarled

I can't see him. Why isn't he fighting this asshole?

**Bang!**

I jumped. This asshole is going to kill him! Why isn't he fighting him?!

Shaking, I grabbed the gun and walked slowly to where they were. Since this asshole was infront of me, he obviously couldn't see me. I saw Natsume lying on the floor with blood gushing from his face. He's in pain just by the looks of it. He was grasping his leg.

"You know what Hyuuga, you wanna know why that bitch left you?" The man said as he lit a cigar

What the hell?! Did he just call me bitch?

I aimed the gun at his head.

"No asshole. I get to tell the fucking reason why." I snarled. He looked at me, his eyes wide in surprise, till they turned into a sinister grin.

"Well, look. What do we have here. Little Ms.-

**Bang!**

Bull's eye. The man dropped dead. I was shaking. Eyes still wide.

I can't believe I did that.

"Mikan… What the fuck?" He groaned. I dropped my gun and went towards him.

"What the hell. What happened!" I said as I went towards him. Blood.

"What do you think happened?" He growled. I rolled my eyes at him. Of course. This is Natsume we're talking about. Even if he was close to passing out any moment now, he still will snap at you.

"Shut up. C'mon let's go." I said as I helped him stand up

"Where? Go where?" He asked confused

"To the mall. We're gonna shop. You're such an idiot sometimes." I mumbled as I helped him trudge his way the stairs.

"Fuck. Watch it woman!" Natsume growled

"Shut up will you! You weigh like a truck." I heaved a sigh. Seriously! Natsume weighs a ton!

After a series of pulling and shouting and dragging, we finally reached his bedroom. I helped him sit on his bed as I went to fetch the emergency kit.

"Hey." I sat at the foot of his bed. He was already laying down on his back with his arm over his head.

He didn't budge.

I touched his arm. "Hey Natsume, c'mon those wound won't go away left untreated you know."

Again, he didn't budge. "God. Stop being a baby will you!" I shouted. This guy was getting on my nerves.

To my surprise, he abruptly sat in front of me. Huh. This vain asshole.

"Tsk."

"I would have loved to take you to the hospital but it'll create paparazzi scoops all over so no." I said as I opened the kit

"Tsk. You're no nurse." He grumbled

"You want to do this on your own?" I snapped. Well with his sprained leg and bruises all over, he obviously couldn't.

He glared at me.

"Well I'm taking that as a yes. You should know that I practiced first aid when I was in middle school." I said proudly

"Tsk. Yea right. Grade school. What they'd teach you? How to place a band aid?" Natsume scoffed. I flicked his forehead.

"What the hell was that for woman?!"

"If you don't remember, I was the one who went to your rescue when you fell down that tree." I said as I took his arm and sprayed some disinfectant.

"Yeah. Well, never really thanked you for it." He muttered

"Well I-

"Thank you." I was taken aback. Natsume rarely says this. I continued cleaning his wounds as I nodded my head.

"Well you were an idiot for coming behind him anyways. If you weren't fast enough, you could've been shot!" He snarled

"What?! Is this how you thank someone who saved your life?!" I shouted as I threw the cotton pad at his side. I saved his fucking ass he should be doing monuments in my honor!

"I told you! I can handle myself!"

"It didn't seem so when you were lying on the floor helpless!"

"As if. Mind you, I had a plan. How many times do I have to tell that brain of yours to never go out of your room in times like that?!"

"I heard you shout what the hell was I supposed to do? Carve a wood?!"

"Why you- What the hell is your problem!"

"Well I'm sorry that I cared too much! That! That is my problem!"

I slipped the words before I noticed I've said them. Our glowering instantly stopped and he looked away. I grabbed the cotton pad and continued with my work.

"If you didn't shoot that asshole I would be cold by now. Thanks."

I looked at him and smiled "Anytime."

We were quiet for a moment. But it was a comforting silence. Perhaps this is the feeling when you're with someone whom you really care for.

"So who were they this time?" I asked as I continued with my handy work

"Just some bastards." He said. I noticed his other fist clench

"What did they want?"

"You." He snarled

"I cannot believe this is happening. I've done nothing wrong!" I cried in frustration

"Ow!"

"Oh God. I'm sorry." I hadn't noticed that I dabbed a little too hard on his wound.

"Have you been receiving threats?" He asked out of the blue

I stopped. "Does this note count as a threat?" I said as I fished the note from my pocket and handed it to him

"Absolutely. What the hell is SRD?" He murmured

"I don't get it." I muttered

He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and looked directly in my eyes "I have no idea what the fuck is going on Mikan. But I swear, I will find out. And I'll do everything to stop this."

His words cut deep and I just want to hug him. Instead, I looked into his eyes. Eyes where I found love.

And those eyes that made me feel pain.

I tore my gaze away from him and smiled.

"So it all comes down to this huh." He chuckled

"What?" I asked confused

"Can't you see what I just dropped there?" He glowered at me

"I don't want to assume and frankly, I don't know." I whispered. Damn it. Were those words his way of saying that he want me back? Damn it Sakura! Clear your head!

"You're still so dense." He chuckled lightly

"And you're still vague."

I knew Natsume long enough to know that when he wants something he says it. But he says it in words that need decoding.

"Mikan look at me." He grabbed my shoulder

I looked at him deep in the eyes

"Why'd you leave?" I could see pain in his eyes. And I know that this was the moment.

"Apart from the fact that you told me to stay away from you?" I smiled grimly. I still remember that day.

"But… I came back for you. God Mikan 3 days! 3 days!" He said as he clenched his fist

"I refused you because… my dad told me to stay away from you. He told me that being with you would only bring me harm…"

"You didn't even fight for me?" He whispered in pain

"God knows I did Natsume. I fucking did! H-he told me that if I denied his order… he'd destroy everything, starting from your business. Everything your family built." I whispered the last part.

I know this is probably the cliché-est of the cliché. But that's been my life for so long. A non-ending drama. A cliché world where I've been ordered to do things my heart disapproves of.

But the moment I came back here, I know I had to fight to make a change. To get what I want. It's selfish. But if being selfish is the only escape I can have to love him again, I'd gladly take that toil.

"Didn't know Mr. Sakura loathes me so much."

"Frankly, I was surprised." I confessed

"So…" I continued "When he knew I did what he wanted, he sent me to Paris. There, he told me I'd build my own career and I would handle my brother's business which was falling to dust." I shuddered in disgust

"You know how much I hate guns. I hate violence. Maybe because my mother was killed because of it, but my father forced me into managing it. So I handled it secretly. And now it's still flourishing."

"So all these 5 years of damnation was because of your father?" He snarled

"Well, yeah." I said

He flexed his neck and muttered something in his breath too low for me to hear.

"Where is he now?" He asked

"In London? Afghanistan? Turkey? To hell if I care. He has a new girlfriend who's half his age. It makes me sick." I scowled.

We were silent for a moment.

"Those… those 5 years were hell for me Mikan." He muttered

Natsume looks so vulnerable right now.

"Natsu-

"Let me speak." He cut me off "Those 5 years, I worked my ass off blocking you out of my sight because God knows how much pain I felt the moment you walked out the door. You were the only girl I knew was for me. DAMN IT. You were destined for me. I know it. I left you because I knew that being connected to me while I'm in the mafia would cause you harm. And I'd been an idiot for letting 3 days drag down before I realize I was a complete idiot for letting you go just because of that. When I know that I promised myself I'd do anything to keep you safe. Mikan I never stopped loving you. And I never planned to. Call me stalker if you must, but I'd been keeping tabs with you. Call me a jerk now, but I still want you." He gazed into my eyes

And in that moment, I knew I need to make things right.

I reached for him and planted the love that was never lost onto his lips.

**Hi guys! First of all, thank you very much for supporting this story! I honestly didn't know you guys would love it this much. And I love you for that! Thank you for your comments you truly are my inspiration to keep on going. I love you. And keep those comments rolling! I love reading them! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Mikan's POV

I woke up with something heavy on my body. Natsume's arms were wrapped tightly on me. My back was on his front so I really couldn't see his face. I turned around only to find this Adonis in peaceful slumber.

If I'd wake up like this each morning perhaps I won't be able to get out of bed. I traced his perfect face with my finger. From his eyebrows, to his perfectly sculpted nose, to his jaws and to his plum lips.

Those lips that roamed every inch of me last night.

He stirred at my touch and slowly opened his eyes. He smirked.

"Goodmorning babe." He whispered huskily. Oh how his sleepy voice turns me on so much!

"Morning." I kissed his nose. He captured my chin and kissed me in a very romantic way. Everything just feels so right. It's like everything's in place. Like 2 puzzle pieces fit together.

"Some night huh." He snickered. I felt the blush creep on my cheeks.

It was indeed… some night. Scratch that. It was the night.

Oh God. More like the night I've had the best sex ever kind of night.

I punched him playfully by the shoulder.

"I have a question.." He said as he caught my hand started playing with my knuckles.

"What?"

"Have you ever had sex, I mean, after we broke up?"

I glared at him. "Have you?"

"Well… I hooked up with others. But just until 2nd base." He confessed

"Same here." I said as I looked at him

"Now that explains why you're so tight." Natsume said as he smirked

"Now that explains why you're out of practice" I snickered

Suddenly, he grabbed me and positioned himself on top of me. His eyes glinted with lust.

"Out of practice you say?" He licked his top lip

I gulped. "Maybe."

He smirked. "Well honey, who says we're done? C'mon we only had 2 rounds last night."

I gulped some more. Uh-oh I smell trouble…

More like, I like this trouble.

We arrived at his office later that afternoon. We walked through the halls with his arm wrapped tightly along my waist amidst the stares we were getting from his people. Seriously.

"You know everyone's staring" I said as we entered the elevator

"Hn."

"Now you're back with your one syllable replies" I snorted

He smirked at me. We got off on the 23rd floor, which I found out was his very own floor.

"You have your own floor?" I uttered in shock

"What's wrong with that? I like my privacy." He said as we entered a glass door which I presumed, was his office

"Yeah I know. But do you actually need a floor for that?" I muttered

"Whoooaaaaaaaa."

"Told you I'd win!"

"What's the story here?"

Koko, Tsubasa, and Ruka were all lounging on a white couch in Natsume's office.

"What're you guys doing here?" I said as I plopped down on a couch opposite them. Natsume sat beside me.

"Boss called us." Koko said as he munched some chips

"So… how are you two? Aaah. I smell just had sex." Tsubasa snickered. I was waiting for Natsume to get a gun and shoot him but there was none. I looked at him only to find out that he's smirking.

"So you guys back together now, or what?" Ruka asked as he looked at us

"Well-

"She just couldn't resist me." Natsume said as he placed an arm over me. I glared at him.

"Couldn't resist you? What are you a popsicle?" I said as I raised a brow at him

"You seem to treat me like a popsicle last night." He said as he smirked wildly

I blushed. Damn it Hyuuga.

"Whoa there!"

"Now that's what we're talking about!"

"Some things are better than magnum."

I shot daggers at the 3. They need a love life.

Natsume coughed signaling them to shut the hell up.

"We were attacked last night." Natsume started.

"Oh yes you were." Tsubasa said as he gave us a knowing look

"I'll send some flowers for you." Ruka muttered as he saw Natsume pull out a gun and aimed it at Tsubasa

"Kidding!" Tsubasa quickly said as he hid behind Koko.

These guys…

"We were attacked last night and also, Mikan got a threat at the bar." He handed them the note the girl gave me.

"Mikan, do you recognize the girl who gave you this? Perhaps we can have a sketch artist for this." Ruka said as he handed the note over to Koko and Tsubasa

"I think I still kind of remember her." I said

"SRD? What the hell is that?" Tsubasa groaned

"Would I be asking you if I knew?" Natsume growled as he pinched his nose

"I don't get it." I huffed "You told me that you guys are the leading mafia group in NY. No, scratch that, in the US. Why can't you track this, whatever this is, this SRD group right away? I mean, we've been attacked 2 times now."

Koko and Tsubasa looked as if they got my point. Ruka and Natsume however, looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation.

Bromance, you say?

"And,-" I continued "Natsume, shouldn't you have people or whatever gadgets you guys use to guard your own mansion? I mean, things are slipping in your hands."

His face turned like stone. Did I say something wrong?

Finally, he turned to me and gave me a reassuring smile

"Don't stress yourself over this."

"But I want to help." I muttered

"We got this. If you receive any more threats or any other weird things seem to be happening, just ring me." He said as he stood up and went to his desk.

I don't know what's happening but I'm sure as hell that I'm not going to stick here before a bullet enters me.

I stood up.

"I'm gonna go shop." I declared. Natsume looked up from the pile of paper works he was doing

"Take one of them with you." He gestured at the 3

"Will you treat me?" Koko asked

I glared at him "No. Ruka, come with me."

I went out the door with Ruka behind me.

"Aaaaah." I breathed the scent of handbags and leather. We were currently here at Banana Republic to shop away. Whenever I get tensed or stressed or just plain bored, I shop it away.

"Seriously, what is it with girls and shopping?" Ruka chuckled. I glared at him

"It's like you don't know women." I huffed

He chuckled more "No like. Why do you have lots of hand bags, one would suffice."

I stared at him in horror and felt his forehead "Are you sick?"

He looked at me confused.

I sighed. "Why do you have more than 1 boxers?"

He looked at me as if I was insane "For hygienic purposes."

I smiled at him "Exactly."

He looked like he really didn't get what I said, because neither did I get what I said.

I strolled along the displays and scrutinized each. I picked up a light beige one and a darker beige one. I held both to Ruka.

"Which one is prettier?" I asked. His brows furrowed in confusion

"Don't they look the same?"

I scowled at him. "No they do not look the same! One's lighter, the other's darker!"

"O…kay?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Soon, I just decided to grab both.

Soon, we were done shopping. I grabbed my phone as I opened a new message.

I looked at the message and then, looked at it once more. Am I seeing this?

I quickly turned to Ruka who was carrying the paper bags.

"Hey, I need to stop by, do you mind?" I said as I quickly went to the driver's seat. He was still standing outside my window.

"What?"

"I need to stop by somewhere first. You go ahead." I said as I fished for the keys

Ruka looked at me as If he'd seen a ghost.

"Mikan, Natsume will kill me if I let you go by yourself!"

"He won't kill you! I got this. By Rukaa!" I said as I drove off.

I can hear him still screaming by the distance. I took out my phone and composed a text to Natsume:

_Hi Babe! I just need to drop by someplace. Don't kill Ruka because I left him. See you later! Love you!_

I hit send and turned off my phone. Who knows what sort of stalking tendencies Natsume has.

With that, I drove off to the devil's lair.


	10. AN: Please read

**Hi everybody! Seems like we have a slight issue regarding the note Mikan got. This is the note without the cut.**

**"Stay away from him. Or you die. Your choice. -SRD" **

**Sorry for the problem! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

I parked my car and gazed at the place before me. Huh. Not much has changed. I went towards the door and into the halls. I still remember the whereabouts of this house. I went up the grand staircase and went to the left wing. Walked up to the 5th door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in." A deep voice said. A voice I knew very much. I opened the door and there I saw the devil himself.

"Is that how you greet your old man?" He smirked at me.

"What do you want dad?" I asked as I stared at him coldly

"Take your seat." He said as he gestured at the seat in front of his table

"I wouldn't bother. I can't wait to get out of here anyway." I said as I kept my face passive

"Mikan, take the fucking seat or so help me God!" He said as he gritted his teeth. Surely he was angry but I still didn't budge.

"Or what?" I huffed. I'm still fucking mad at him. For everything. There's this part of me that I blame him for my mother's death. For Natsume and I's separation.

"Cookies?" A bell-like voice suddenly piped in. I looked behind me only to find the devil's wife.

I faced my dad who was now gesturing for the deranged woman to come in

"What the hell is she doing here?" I said as I spat venom in each word

"Mikan. I'm warning you. " He said as he glared at me. Luna seemed to find amusement as my dad glowered at me.

"Oh I'll rephrase. What the is that **bitch** doing here?" I emphasized on 'bitch' because this bitch is the mother of all bitches.

"Maybe I need to-

"No Luna. Stay." My dad said as he firmly held her hand. Looking at them both makes me sick to the core.

My dad married Luna the bitch. Oops, scratch that. Luna the lunatic is better.

"No honey. It's okay." She said as she made her voice all lovey dovey which, obviously, my dad fell for that act. It's disgusting. She's a gold digger.

"No. Honey, stay." My dad said as he kissed her palm

I scoffed. Instantly, they both looked at me.

"Oh, was I too loud expressing how disgusted I am?" I said as I rolled my eyes

"Mikan Sakura you better hold your tongue!" My dad was now completely outraged. Great. One life goal achieved. Again.

"I'll be out of your sight in no time. If you'd tell me what the hell do you want?" I huffed

"So… I've heard that, you're going out with that Hyuuga kid. Yet again." He said as he uttered his disapproval.

"And so?" I knew what he was getting at. But I'm not a kid anymore to be manipulated.

"I think you know where it all goes down to" He said, his face stoic.

"And I think you know where it all goes down to." I said as I crossed my arms

"I'm your father you do as I-

I snort a laugh as I cut him off.

"Are we really rehashing this stupid argument? I did what you wanted years ago! I handled the business, I left the man I love, and now, what? Why can't you just let me be fucking happy for once?!"

"Dear… maybe it's for the best. Mikan knows what she's doing. Right Mikan?" Luna massaged my dad at the shoulders as she gave me a timid smile.

"How about, you invite that Natsume here and we'll have a little dinner? What do you say?" She grins at me like we're besties.

No bitch.

"So you can dig gold from him too?" I asked innocently

Her face from sleeping beauty seems to transport right away to Maleficent.

"Mikan! I have had enough of your attitude!" My dad retorted as his hands balled in fists.

"And I have had enough of you controlling my fucking life!" I shouted

"Seeing the way you're still clearly blinded by this Hyuuga, I'm assuming he hasn't told you yet." My dad smirked.

My face turned from anger to confusion. From the way my dad said that, it seems like he knew something I didn't. And this obviously concerned Natsume.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He smirked and stood up. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and went in front of me.

"You don't have a single idea, do you?"

I looked at him hard.

Why does it feel like I'm about to discover something that doesn't feel right?

"That man you think you love, is the man that launched a bullet through your mother's skull." He said with his voice laced with venom.

"I don't believe you." I huffed

What the hell was this man thinking? Does he think that coming up with lies would make me believe him and leave Natsume?

"Of course you don't. You think I'm making up lies just to get rid of the boy. Mikan, I'm your father. I want what's best for you. And that boy isn't one of them."

"You want what's best for me? You think that what you did before, was what's best for me? Are you out of your mind?"

"Mikan. If you want to know the answer, go ask the bastard yourself." With that, he stormed off leaving me utterly speechless.

I don't believe a thing he said. And I know I never will. Natsume is part of the Mafia but I know that he will never ever do something like that. Let alone that the person in question is my mother.

That's beyond impossible.

Or is it?

"Mikan it's true." I looked up to see Luna in front of me

"I was there when it happened. I saw it all with my own eyes." She looked at me earnestly.

"You have no right to mingle with this, so sh-

"I can't shut down with what's true. Natsume shot your mother." She said with that icky sweet voice

"I don't believe you." I hissed as I turned around and reached for the door

"Take your father's advice. Ask him about it. Just you know, when you come crying, I'll be here. Waiting. Like your mother."

I turned around to face her "You're a sick bitch."

"One more apple martini," I said at the bartender. I drove straight to the bar to cool things off. I've been here about, I don't know, 4? 5? hours now. And I've been chugging on apple martinis ever since.

"Ma'am you've had enough. Do you want to get alcohol poisoning?" The lady bartender said as she placed her arms at her chest

"What the hell do you care?" I snapped

"Wait- You're Mikan Sakura! Now why haven't I noticed you before!" She exclaimed.

I looked at her odd. She looks like a cat to me. Now why hadn't I noticed that before?

"How are you with Natsume? I've heard you're back together! Ohmygod-….."

I let her babble and babble since she's squealing like we're old best friends. I turned on my phone.

Shit. 20 new messages and 25 missed calls.

ALL FROM NATSUME.

I opened my phone and quickly scanned them

**Babe, Ruka says you ditched him. I should be angry at you right now.**

**I AM FURIOUS AT RUKA FOR BEING STUPID. NOW, WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Damn it! Answer the fucking phone!**

**Where the hell are you?! Why aren't you answering?!**

**I should be able to track your phone but I'm guessing it's fucking off!**

**DAMN IT. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU**

**Mikan you know better than to mess with me**

There were more from the angry Natsume. My phone lights up, signaling a new message has just arrived.

**Babe. I'm worried sick alright? I've searched the streets and Koko and the others are still on it. Please, come home. Love you.**

I smiled. Now how could this sweet man possible kill my own mother? Tsk. Nice try for dad and Luna the lunatic to try and poison my mind.

"Hey. St- Just stop blabbering please." I said as I put my hand up. That seemed to do the trick. What is up with this girl?

"What's your name?" I asked

"Ohmygod! Mikan Sakura is asking for my name ohmygod!" She squealed as she jumped up and down.

God she's giving me a head ache.

"Name." I demanded

"I'm Sumire. But my friends call me Permy. They say I look like a cat…" She trailed off

"Okay… Permy…Do y-

"Ohmygosh! You called me Permy! That means you're my friend! Even if I fucking hate that name! I love it no-

"Permy!" I snapped. That shut her up.

"Now..," I continued "Can you give me a ride home?"

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! I would love to! My shift's end-

"Okay! Thanks!" I said as I went towards the door.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Permy asked as we drove off

"What? Yeah, yeah I am." I said as I stared out the window. Her car was a Ferrari. What the hell is she doing as a bartender?

"Hey quick question, why are you bartending?" I asked as I looked at her. I noticed she looks surprised at my question… and, nervous?

This is one hella weird girl.

"Um.. you, um.. see… I, uh…" She continued blabbering nonsense like that. I just asked why! And now she looks like she's about to confess a crime!

"Yes?" I pressed

"Um.. I, uh, my friend. Actually, um, m-my f-friend? Owns it, and yeah." She said as she bit her lip

"By the way you said it, you're not even sure if she's your friend." I muttered

After a few hours or so, and a series of me giving directions and her scratching her head, we finally arrived.

"Wow. This mansion is… glamorous!" She squealed

"Yeah, I'm not sure Natsume would love to hear that." I muttered

"Ohmygod! It's so big! Damn it! You're rich!"

I looked at her bewildered "Are you kidding me? You own a Ferrari." I said as a matter of fact.

That seemed to dawn on her and smile sheepishly at me. "Oh. Right. So I'll see around?"

I got out of her car and leaned in the window.

"Thanks for the ride. Yeah, I'll see you."

I quickly turned and walked towards the double doors. I took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing.

Before I could even touch the handle, the door opened revealing a very angry, yet hot, Natsume.

He pulled me right in and closed the door. He sat me on the couch as he stood in front of me while he pinched his nose bridge.

I gulped.

"Hey." I started.

He looked at me with that stone cold expression.

"Hey? That's what you're telling me?! Fuck, Mikan! We've been searching for you! Where the fuck have you been?!" He roared

"I was at the bar." I said as I looked down, cleverly omitting my encounter with my dad.

His eyes twitched in irritation "What? Were you so busy as to why you can't even answer that fucking phone of yours?!"

"What the- Why the hell are you so angry?!" I said as I stood up and placed my arms on my hips

"You're seriously asking me that?!"

"What the- I'm not a fucking child Natsume! I clearly know my own decisions! And my I turned off my phone, fyi! You said you searched for me? Well wow, you didn't even peer into a bar to do that? That-

I couldn't continue my speech anymore as I felt his lips moving roughly and urgently against mine.

I hooked my hands on his neck as the kiss deepened. From rough, it became romantic and passionate.

He slowly lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his torso. He started walking up the stairs, and soon enough, I felt my back hit the bed.

I raked my fingers through his hair as his hands roamed around my body. His hands massaged my behind making me moan in pleasure. I started unbuttoning his shirt as I felt him trail kissed in my chest. It was then that I realized that I was already topless. My bra was also removed. I didn't even feel it.

How the hell did he do that?!

He carried me and positioned my head to the pillows. I slowly kneeled and kissed him long enough for him to not realize that he was already underneath, and I was on top.

"Nice move." He said huskily. God, that's hot.

I fumbled my fingers towards his pants and swiftly removed them. I massaged my fingers into his growing bulge beneath his boxers as I heard him groan

"Easy baby," He groaned

"So, are you still angry at me?" I asked innocently as I straddled him

"Yes." He said as he glared at me

"Are you really still?" I cooed as I went towards him, nudging my boobs into his face

"Yes." He said a little too weakly

"Well, let's do something about that shall we?" I smirked as I leaned into him and bit his earlobe. This was his weakest spot.

I heard him groan in his throat as his hands fidgeted with my waist.

"M-mikan," He groaned

"Yes baby?" I asked as I continued to tease him

"F-f-fine, y-you made y-your p-point." He said as his eyes fluttered. Wow Natsume. You being weak sends out my inner goddess alive.

"And I love you too." I smirked as I removed his boxers. I –

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

I was surprised to the point that I fell of the bed. Who the fuck was that?!

"Damn it!" Natsume roared. He quickly zipped his pants up and headed towards the door. I wrapped myself in the blanket and made myself comfy.

"Natsume! Open up! Op-

"WHAT?!" Natsume roared as he opened the door wide enough for me to see who it was.

Oh. Koko, Ruka, and Tsubasa. Damn these assholes. They sure know how to ruin a moment perfectly!

"Ha-

"SHE'S FUCKING HERE!" Natsume snarled. Tsubasa peered in the room as I meekly waved at him

"Oooh. I get it. Shoot Koko! He knocked!" Tsubasa sickered

"What? I didn't Ruka told me too!" Koko said as he put his hands up

Ruka glared at them. Tsubasa was about to retort when Natsume slammed the door in their face.

He cussed under his breath and made his way on top of me.

"Now, where were we?" He smirked as he licked the top set of his teeth.

I was in on one hell of a night.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around me tightly. I gazed at the angel sleeping beside me.

My dad is a weirdo for saying something so absurd. Natsume would never ever again do something to hurt me.

I sighed. So many problems are zooming on and on and on. Who my stalker is, what mafia group could possibly be stronger that Natsume's, and that nagging thing my dad told me. My mother died when I was 16. Way way back. And I've told myself I'd gotten over it.

And now this.

This is crazy. Of course, I still want to know who asshole killed my mother.

"Hey." He croaked.

"Hey," I smiled as I gave him a quick peck on the lips

He pouted. Okay, Natsume's hot and handsome and all, but pouting for him should be illegal!

"What?" I questioned

"Just a smack?"

I gave him a knowing smile. He smirked. He leaned in and gave me a long, deep kiss.

"How about date?" He said as he leaned his forehead into mine

"Don't you have work?" I said as I smirked

"Work can wait."

"Well this is new.'' I sighed. We were strolling by the park in this calm afternoon. The weather seems nice and the breeze feels cool on my skin.

"Thought we'd try something new." He said. He raised our entwined fingers and kissed my palm.

"So, what's up?" I asked

"What?"

"You seem off" I said as we sat on the bench. Which is true, by the way. Natsume seemed off and something seemed to bother him. Work maybe? He did take an off today.

"You seem distracted." I said as I looked at my nails

"You're overthinking." He shrugged.

There was something about his tone. Something…

It just doesn't feel right.

"Aww! Look at that cute baby!" I cooed. A young girl, about 3 years old, was holding an ice cream.

"She's adorable" Natsume said as we stared at the little girl

"Wonder what my kids would look like." I muttered

"Our."

I looked at him.

"Our kids." He smiled.

Okay, my heart just started beating crazy.

I sighed. I can't wait for the time Natsume and I will start a family. I really can't.

"So have you seen your dad?" He said out of the blue

I stared at him in confusion. He never mentioned my dad before. And with the fact that my dad hates him, why would he even bring it up?

"Uh… yeah." I muttered

"So… what's up?"

I can't ask him that question! Of course he did not kill my mother. I mean, he wouldn't. Would he?

It's beyond impossible'.

"Um. It's nothing. I met Luna the lunatic." I rolled my eyes

"Luna the lunatic?" He asked as he raised his brow

"Dad's girlfriend. Gold digger." I said as a matter of fact.

He chuckled.

It was about 7 pm when we decided to take our dinner. We went to an Italian restaurant because I had this weird craving for pasta. Weird.

I was eating when I caught him staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I held a fork full of pasta

"You have quite an appetite today." He chuckled

"I'm hungry!" I pouted

I really am. C'mon we walked like around the park. I'm a human being you know!

He smiled at me. Now that's weird. It was a sweet and a sad smile all at the same time. What the hell is up?

We had a really fun day! Natsume looked care free and… well, there's a apart of him that seems odd.

We drove in silence as we headed back into the house. Wait, no- this is not the way to the house! I know exactly where this route leads!

"Why the hell are we heading here?" I hissed

We stopped. And now, behold, we were already at the gate.

"You need to." He said silently

"What the- Natsume what the hell is going on?" I said as I looked at him sternly

"Nothing's going on." He said silently

"Damn it Hyuuga! You've been blabbering that nonsense ever since! What the hell is your problem?!" I shrieked as I hit my hand on the dashboard

"Mikan… You won't understand.." He sighed

"What? I'm not a child! How would I understand if you won't make me understand?!"

He took a deep breath. "Mikan, go. Your father needs to see you."

"I'm not getting out of this car." I huffed as I crossed my arms

"Baby, please. Just please." He whispered as he took my hands and kissed it.

"What?" I huffed

"Just. Go. Now. I'll be waiting for you here. Not until you tell me to go away." He said. I noticed his voice broke in the last part. What the hell is up with Natsume? Why would I tell him to go away? I didn't bring my car!

I looked at him in the eyes There I noticed him… breaking. But why?

I paused for a moment, then heaved a sigh. "Okay."

He hugged me for quite a long time and kissed me on the forehead

"I'll be here. Waiting. Not until you tell me to go." He whispered

"Why the hell would I say that? I don't have my car with me you know." I joked. He smiled as I reached for the car door. Before I went inside I took one last glimpse at him.

Was it just me or I saw Natsume shed a tear?

I was greeted by rows and rows of maids. Odd.

"Good Evening Ms. Mikan." They said in chorus as I smiled at them.

I proceeded to the stairs and jogged my way through. My heart was beating wildly like I was about to know something bad. I shook off the thought. I'm overthinking again.

I went to my dad's study. I knocked thrice and opened the door.

Empty.

I was about to close the door when I heard shuffling inside.

I quickly peered in. Was there a burglar in the house?!

I grabbed the bat by the door, yeah I have no idea why it was there, and quickly headed towards the noise. Dad's small room was left ajar so I quickly went in.

Dad's safe! It was open and some dude was peering in as if it was finding something! What the hell?!

Okay. Calm down Mikan. You can do this.

I took 3 deep breaths

"Aaaaaaah!" I shouted as I ran my way to him.

"Gaaaaaaah!"

What the- now, doesn't that voice seem familiar?!

"Mikan?! What the hell?!" The guy said as he took the bat from me

"Tsubasa?!" I said as my eyes widened in surprise… and well, shock.

"Yes. Maniac. What the hell is this for?" He asked irritated as he gestured at the bat

"Oh.. That…" I said sheepishly

"You didn't think I was a burglar. Did you?"

"Well, what do you expect me to think?!" I shrieked

"And you screaming like that would make things better? Oh little sister." He snickered

"Yeah. Whatever. What the hell are you doing here anyways?" I inquired as I eyes the safe.

"I was fishing for mom's ring here." He said as he gave me a knowing smile

"Ohmygod! You finally proposed to Misaki?!" I shrieked and jumped up and down. I mean Tsubasa and Misaki have been together for like, ages. And my whack of a brother just wanted to propose now?!

"Yep. And I wanted to give her mom's ring. That is, if she'll accept it." Tsubasa groaned

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we had a row. A big one at that. And, well-

"She kicked you out didn't she?" I smirked. Well, my brother would seem like a strong strong man. But maaan, he sure is a pimp when it comes to Misaki. That girl's got a voice. And that's why I like her.

"Yes!" He groaned

"What idiocy did you do this time?" I said as my placed my hands on my hips

"Well, we attended an engagement party of one of her friends. And well, I knew that she was hinting when ours would be, but I thought she was kidding so… yeah, I laughed at her. And let's say… she was pretty violent after." He muttered

"You asshole. Girls never joke about things like that! And the whole 'let's go to my friends engagement party' invite from her screamed 'put a ring on my fucking finger right now!' what the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted at him

"I know, I know I'm an ass. I'm going to make this right okay?" He said as he looked into the safe again.

"Must be a pretty big thing for her considering she kicked you from Italy" I snickered

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. Why the hell are you here anyway?" He asked. He knew how much I hated being here with Luna and my dad

"I don't know. Natsume told me my dad wanted to talk to me. I said no but he wouldn't stop being weird so… here I am." I huffed

"Oh. Yeah. Natsume. I've heard you're back now." He laughed

"Well… yeah." I said with blush rushing up to my cheeks

"You sure you made the right choice here Mikan?" Tsubasa asked seriously as he placed his hands on his pocket

"I think I did." I said as I smiled at him

"Just… just be careful alright? Anyone who makes my baby sister cry, not to mention, again, is a dead man." He said seriously yet I couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay big bro." I said as I hugged him

"So, may I see the ring?" I said as I released him from my hug. Mom's ring was so precious that she asked Tsubasa to pass it onto the girl he'd soon marry. It was a one of a kind.

"I would. If I can find it." He grunted

"What do you mean?"

"The ring. It's not here!"

"That can't be possible. It's hidden in that golden box thingy." I said as I went to the safe myself

I reached for the golden box and opened it

Empty.

"What the- mom's ring, it can't be." I said shocked

"I know.."

I instantly felt blood and anger rise up to my face

"Damn that bitch." I muttered

"What?" He asked while he furrowed his brows

"I think I know where it is." I said and dragged Tsubasa out of the room and up to the stairs.

"Again, why are we here?" Tsubasa said as looked at me as if I was crazy

I ignored him. We had limited time left. I continued to rummage through boxes and boxes of jewelries. Well did bitch certainly had her time with dad's money.

We were currently at Luna's room. I asked one of the meaids and they told me that dad and Luna were out on a dinner date. Elk.

"Mikan, what are you doing?" Tsubasa said as he stopped my hand from opening another box

"I'm finding mom's ring. I know it's here somewhere. It has to be" I said as I removed his grasp

"Mikan… I know you hate Luna but… do you really think-

"Yes Tsubasa. I do think that." I cut him off. I looked at him for a minute then returned my gaze back to the box

Tsubasa sighed and went to open a drawer. He pulled out what seemed to be a bundle of papers. Ugh whatever. Should have known he wouldn't help me anyways.

Still, nothing. I huffed a breath. I checked her underwear drawer, and well, okay that was gross. I-

"Fuck!" Tsubasa suddenly called out

"What?" I turned to him

He was gripping the bundle of paper and he looked… worried?

I walked over to him. "Tsubasa? What's wrong? What's that?" I said as I directed my gaze to what he was holding.

"Mi-

We suddenly heard shuffling feet outside.

"We have to get out of here." Tsubasa said. Carefully, we went out the door and hurriedly made our way to my old room.

I slammed the door and pressed my back against the door.

"No no no. This can't happen. Shit! What was dad thinking!" Tsubasa muttered as he ruffled his hair in annoyance and paced back in forth in my room.

"Okay. Stop. You're making me dizzy. What is up?" I demanded

He looked at me and sighed. He sat on a plush chair.

"Mikan. You need to know something." He started. I waited

He took a deep breath and started "For years, our family has been a part of the Mafia. An illegal underground society that deals with illicit transactions. Our father is currently the big boss and our clan is currently the strongest of all the continents. This clan has been passed on from generation to generation… until now.."

What the- A mafia?! Just like Natsume's?! B-but… H-how…

Nothing is making sense…

"And now these… Luna is part of the Tagoyaki clan. They're not the strongest but, joined together, our clans and theirs make the most dangerous and the mightiest clan in all of the Mafian history. Look, this is a signed contract saying that-

I didn't let him finish. I instantly made my way to him and hastily grabbed the papers

_This day, 12__th__ of April two thousand and fourteen, marks the strengthening of the bond between the __**Sakura Red Dragons**__ and the __**Tagoyaki Clan**__. In this day we shall put forth the welfare and safety of our mafian family amongst the dangers of other clans. On the day of the marriage of the first born of each clan shall mark the unending bond of both. _

_Signed: _

I scanned the paper and the ones who signed it. Wait a minute.

"On the day of the marriage of the first born of each clan shall mark the unending bond of both." I said as I read that part out loud.

Tsubasa looked at me

"You're the first born." I said quietly

"Mikan. Seriously? I think ahead. I knew about that since I was 12. Dad told me that I'd marry Luna. But I refused. I was already with Misaki at that time. Why do you think I moved to Italy? Of all places why Italy?" Tsubasa said as he gave me a knowing smile.

"What?" I asked confused

"Italy. That's the place where no Mafia group inclined with dad ever goes to. The Tagoyaki and the SRD avoid that place like the plague. They had an encounter with the mafia in Italy a few years back. Let's say that it did not go well and it ended with the agreement that whoever steps on that land inclined with them deserves a bullet through the head." He said as he flashed me a toothy grin.

How the hell can he smile?! This is no smiling matter!

"B-but, you're inclined with dad. You're his son! Damn it!" I said as I punched my fist on the floor. Nothing is making sense!

"Let's say that Misaki's family is fond of me." He said sheepishly

I looked at him as the truth finally dawned on me

"Y-you m-mean…"

"Yes. Misaki's family is the Italian clan I was talking about. And that's why dad hates Misaki." He shrugged

"That's why you moved to Italy." I whispered

"And that's also why dad and Luna are in an, well, er, relationship." He said trying to hide his disgust

"B-but, it said first born. Not, who made the first born!" I shrieked

"Seriously Mikan. The Tagoyaki's are out of money, till Luna met dad. And let's just say, that's pretty stupid at that."

"I knew she was a gold digger." I huffed

"Well, she is. Dad knows that but he's blinded by Luna."

I shook my head in disgust and went on reading the succeeding pages. They were all just transactions one after another.

"Now I know why we have a business regarding ammos." I said as I rolled my eyes

"Touche." Tsubasa said

"Wait… What the fuck?!" I screamed. Bloody murder. I couldn't believe my eyes

_On this day marked 30__th__ of December two thousand and nine, the two leaders of the Hyuuga Clan and Sakura Red Dragons hereby declare the marriage of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura sealing the bond the two clans have developed. This shall also signify the heirs to continue to uplift the joining of the organizations and thereof. _

_Signed:_

**DENIED WITH THE CAUSE OF EVENTS THAT TRIGGERED THE COMMITMENT TO BE DISREGARDED SIGNALLING THE CANCELLATION OF JOINING.**

"I don't understand." I said as I stared at the paper

Tsubasa looked at me as if he was in pain.

"Why is this denied? Natsume and I were supposed to get married but… Why was it denied?" I said as my voice shook. My heart was beating wildly.

"Mikan turn the page." Tsubasa whispered

With my shaking fingers, I turned the page.

I saw a news clipping. A very familiar news clipping. It was the one that told the story about how my mom died.

"What- I don't want to see this." I said as I got up and went to the door

"Mikan. This is the only way for you to know the truth. You have to see this." Tsubasa said as he mae his way towards me as he gripped the paper

"I said I don't want to see it." I said through gritted teeth. Memories came swelling back into my memory like it was only yesterday. The cameras, the news reporters, all asking me how was I doing, was I alright, and shit like that. All I have to say is that they were all bullshit. A girl just lost her mother and you're asking to see if she's okay? If I put bullets in their head, would they feel okay? If they see their mother in a hospital bed with blood gushing everywhere, would they be okay?

"Mikan. You need to." Tsubasa said

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO! WHAT THE HELL IS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND WITH THAT TSUBASA! WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO RELIVE HOW MOM DIED? HOW IT CRUSHED ME INSIDE AND OUT? YOU WANT ME TO FEEL THE FUCKING PAIN AGAIN?" I felt my cheeks turn hot as tears streamed down one by one on my cheeks

"Mika-

I hastily grabbed the papers by the floor, all but one, the one Tsubasa has in his hand, and made my way to dad's study. He'd be here by now for sure. I kicked the door open which obviously startled him and Luna who seemed to be happily talking.

I went my way to his table and dropped the papers. Luna and him seemed to be confused but one quick look on the papers and they finally understood.

"Well, you're a snooping little kitten aren't you?" Luna said as she scowled at me

"I didn't come here for you so shut the fuck up." I said as I glared at her. My tone must've scared her off since she retorted nothing back.

"Mikan…" My dad started

"So was it fun?" I huffed

"I don't k-

"Don't tell me you know nothing about this. Was it fun keeping me in the dark?! Was it fun killing people? Damn it! Both of you disgust me!" I said through gritted teeth

I suddenly remembered what I read earlier

_SRD_

_Sakura Red Dragons_

_The note_

"You sent me the note?" I whispered

"What note?" Dad asked in confusion

"Don't you dare pl-

"I sent the note."

I looked at Luna

"Mikan it was the only way. You need to stop seeing him. He's not good for you." He said as she looked me in the eyes

"And you sent the men in the mansion?" I said through gritted teeth

"I did that." Dad said quietly

"What?!" I whispered

"Clearly, you haven't read the rest, have you?" He said as he smirked

"Stop with toying me around will you! Tell me what I have to know!" I said as tears continued to run down my face

"I told you, yet you didn't believe me"

I laughed "Is this again with the whole Natsume killed mom shit? Oh I saw the contract. Natsume and I were supposed to get married. But you, you did something that stopped that agreement! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Mikan. As much as I hate to hurt you-

"Hate to hurt me?! You've hurt me before! You've made me leave Natsume while threatening me if I didn't. Now you're saying you don't want to hurt me? Well scre-

"Mikan! I'm your father! I know we may have gotten through a bad path ever since your mom died but I am still your father. Natsume killed your mother. That's why I told you before to leave him. Because once you found out for yourself, you'll be hurt even more. I didn't tell you before because I knew you wouldn't understand. Love was blinding you. But I couldn't let you love someone who kille your own mother." He said as he looked at me earnestly

"Why are you hounding that? Natsume didn't kill mom! Maybe because of your mafia bullshit, that was the one who killed mom!" I screamed. I hastily wiped my tears yet they still kept on coming.

"Mikan dear. It's true." Luna said as he took a step forward to me. I spotted her finger and I couldn't just believe my eyes.

_Mom's ring_

I grabbed her hand as I looked at it

"Ow- Mikan, you're hurting me." Luna said as she yelped in pain

"Why do you have this?" I asked her, my voice cold.

She couldn't answer, probably because of the pain I was inflicting on her hand. But I couldn't give a shit.

"M-mikan m-my hand.."

"I SAID WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS?!" I SHOUTED

"BECAUSE I GAVE IT TO HER!" Dad said as he came to Luna's side and pulled her away from me

"What.. y-you're marrying her?" I noticed my voice break

"Yes. Mikan this is hardly the situation at hand-

"You're impossible! How could you ever think that you could ever replace my mom?!" I shouted furiously at them

Dad reached for my shoulder but I shoved him away

"Don't touch me." I said as I cried and sank on my knees.

I'm too bewildered. Everything just keeps on zooming and zooming. I was too blinded by the lies they were all throwing at me. I just… can't.

"Mikan…" I looked behind me and saw Tsubasa, still holding that paper.

I shuffled to him. As desperate as I was, I wanted to know the truth. And I knew that only Tsubasa was the one I could trust.

"Tsubasa tell her. She's old enough." Dad said

Tsubasa seemed to hesitate but sighed and handed me the paper. I grabbed the paper from him and tore it in half

"I said I don't want to read that! Now tell me, who killed mom?!"

"Mikan…"

"Tell me!"

"Natsume killed mom. It was an accident. Look." He grabbed the paper I tore in half and he read the back of the paper

"In this statement, which was never released to the press, let alone the very information, Natsume was practicing gun firing. Well, he and his dad were pretty drunk. And mom happened to visit Natsume's mom. But since Natsume was seriously drunk, he made the mistake of… shooting mom."

"What?" I whispered as I read the statement myself. It was a letter from Natsume's father explaining what happened.

_Gun firing _

_Drunk_

_Accident_

"This is not true." I whispered "It can't be."

"Natsume didn't mean to. But, you can't change the fact that he was the one who fired the bullet." Tsubasa said

I looked at him, to dad, to Luna. This was all too much. I ran away from them and went up to my room.

I cried my eyes out. I don't know if I'm angry, if I'm upset, if I'm even in the state of mind. I went to the balcony and sure enough, Natsume's car is still there. He looked up and looked at me. But I couldn't think straight. I could't register what just happened. All I know is that one word that's screaming and planted on my mind…

_Murderer_

I grabbed my phone and called him. I saw him answer it. Neither of us were speaking. Perhaps by this time, he knows that I know.

"Leave." I said. I ended the call right away, not giving him a chance to speak back. I looked at him hard for a minute then went inside.

It seemed as if my whole world just shattered before me. Everything I knew was a lie.

A dad who sent people to hurt me, a gold digger who sent me threat, a brother who knew a dirty secret hidden in our family for ages yet kept me blind, and…

A man whom I love that killed my own mother.

Everything was too much too handle. There's this heavy weigh on my chest that just didn't seem to go.

I don't know what I should do.

My whole life just shattered.

But what I didn't know…

Is that it's been shattered before I even knew.

I was living a lie.

And that lie broke me into pieces.

And I don't know If could ever get those pieces back together.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**A/N: Please listen to Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. Thank you.**

"Are you sure about this?" Tsubasa asked as I stuffed my things into my luggage.

"I am." I whispered

"Mikan… Running away will never be the answer." He said as he stopped my hand

"At least, talk to him. Damn it Mikan. Natsume's been camping out of our house for weeks now. Give the guy a bre-

"What?! Give him a break? A break from killing mom? He's already off the fucking hook! My lawyer says he can't get arrested because the trial's been done and over with before. He's innocent. But he's not. Tsubasa he killed mom." I said as I felt tears stream down my face again

"He didn't mean t-

"Tsubasa are you hearing yourself?! Are you?! He killed mom. How many times do I have to say that?! He's a murderer. And if leaving again is the only way I can escape everything, I'd gladly take that chance." I said as I looked down and wiped my tears.

Tsubasa reached for my face ad wiped my tears away.

"Okay. I understand. I just want you to be sure of this." He whispered

"I am." I said in a more determined voice

A few minutes later, he left me alone. I continued packing my things. After 3 hours, I was done. I lounged on my bed.

Well, this is it. Tomorrow, I'll be off to London for good.

I wanted to live a new life. A life where the shadows of my past won't haunt me anymore.

I also agreed to see the therapist my brother recommended. I told him that I don't need it but, he insisted. And perhaps, I did need one. Of all the revelations that happened, of all the break downs I've been through, I don't know if I'm emotionally stable after everything.

It has been 3 weeks ever since that day. And as far as I know, Natsume won't leave me alone. He's been camping outside, waiting for me to talk to him.

But I couldn't. And I absolutely wouldn't. Seeing him just breaks my heart into a tiny million pieces. Even though it has been broken before.

It just keeps coming. Again. And again. And I need to get away from that. I don't know if leaving is the right decisions, but it's the only resolve I can think of.

I love Natsume. I love him.

But I shouldn't love him. I can't. Loving him would only break my heart. Being with him would only bring back bitter memories of the past.

Maybe this is fate's way of telling we can never be. How that one mistake means that we aren't really for each other. I've been hurt many times now, but experiencing the hurt I am in now feels like a series of flashback of every little thing that caused me pain before. All at once.

Perhaps, in another lifetime.

Another life, we'll be right for each other.

Another life, we'll love each other.

But this life isn't that one.

My mind's too made up. I won't back down.

Determinedly, I grabbed my phone and sent a text I knew would change and shape my life differently.

**I'm leaving. Please don't follow me. Don't look for me. I don't love you anymore.**

With one quick tap of the send button, I sent that with all my love for him, sealing it away into nothing.

"Take care okay?" Tsubasa said as he handed me my luggages

"I will." I smiled and gave him a big hug

"Well, I'll see you soon." He said. He kissed me on the cheek and left me alone.

My plane's boarding in an 45 minutes. I took my time seating on one of the steel chairs, gazing at the people around me.

I'm an idiot. Why do I have this feeling inside of me that any time now, he's gonna come here and stop me.

_Don't be an idiot Mikan. Seeing he clearly isn't here means he's also letting you go. Isn't that what you wanted?_

Is it-

My thoughts are interrupted when I felt sick in my stomach. Seems like everything's spinning and I knew I need to run for the ladies' room.

Thankful that it's empty, I quickly went inside one of the cubicles and threw life out.

After a minute or so of that drastic event, I came out of the cubicle, surprised to see a pregnant lady outside applying on make up. I went to the sink and rinsed my mouth.

"Morning sickness huh?" The lady said as she smiled at me through the mirror.

I quickly stopped what I was doing and looked at her in confusion.

"What?" I asked as I furrowed my brows

"Don't worry. It gets a lot worse." She sighed

"What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant." I said as I looked intently at her

"Right darling…" She laughed

"B-but I'm-

I stopped in my tracks. Wait a minute…

I counted on my head. Again. And then Again.

It's not possible.

_You've had sex with him Mikan. Everything's possible._

The lady seemed to notice my silence as her mouth turned into an "o"

"Look honey. If you want to check, you can. I have a pregnancy kit here." She said as she rummaged through her bag and handed me a box

"Why would you have this?" I asked as I looked confused.

What sane woman would carry this around?

"Well, it's supposed to be for my sister. But, I have a feeling you need it more. Well, I need to catch my flight. Bye dear. And… goodluck. I guess." She smiled at me and went outside.

I stared at the box for a minute.

With shaking hands, I grabbed it and went inside the cubicle.

After for the most horrifying 5 minutes of my life, I looked at the stick.

I felt tears well up in my eyes once again.

"This can't happen…" I whispered


	14. MUST READ

Hello everybody!

I've got a few confused readers about the mix-up between Tsubasa being Mikan's brother and Tsubasa as one of Natsume's men.

I'm pretty confused myself.

You see, every time I write a chapter, it's usually pretty late at night or early morning. That's probably why I used Tsubasa's name twice.

I am so sorry for the confusion it may have brought you.

So from now on, I am changing the name of Mikan's brother from "Tsubasa" to "Otaku"

Otaku is now Mikan's brother.

I'd like to thank: xMikanNatsumex because she was the one who noticed this mix-up. Thank you very much!

Thank you for supporting my story and don't worry, I'll update whenever I can :)


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_After 4 years_

I flexed my neck. Well today is a pretty tiring day. I've been in the company doing endless paper works.

Ever since I moved in London, I've finally quit my career in modeling. Not that I didn't love it anymore, it's just that… it's better that way. Less press, and no more string of paparazzi following my every move. So all in all, it's been a peaceful 4 years.

I've been handling my family's business as the CEO. Yep, my dad somehow thought I'd be a pretty big fit for those shoes.

Ever since I left NY, my dad has been bugging me every day saying that he's been an ass of a father. Good thing he knows. He also disintegrated the mafia group for me. However, he did turn it into a security company which much, pretty much does the same I have no idea whatsoever what hell his problem is. On the upside, he and Luna broke off the engagement. Side story? I don't know since I don't even care. I'm just relieved that that gold digger has it's paws of my family. My brother, Otaku and his wife, Misaki turned away from their engagement. So my brother is in Tanzania for the mean time. Why Tanzania? I have no fucking idea. Do you really need to go that far to heal a broken heart? O

_How ironic for you to say Mikan_

I shook of that thought and glided my car in the gates of my mansion. Well, yes I've been pretty successful.

I opened the double doors to find the maids greeting me. I nodded back in return.

Yani, the one in charge of all the maids, and also my personal maid quickly approached me while clutching her clip board. I made it sure she reports to me every single thing that happened in the house.

"Ma'am one of the faucets is leaking but I called the plumbers right away. They said they'd be here as soon as they can," She started

"Mm-hmm." I murmured as I went to my bedroom, she followed.

"The pantry has been stocked and taken care of by our chef, the pool cleaners have been here since morning and finished about 30 minutes ago, the….

I took off my shoes and stretched on my bed as I listened to her endless rants.

"….and Karmi is with her Aunt Hotaru as Ms. Imai told me she informed you about their day together today."

I nodded and then signaled for her to leave. I quickly got my phone and looked at the messages Hotaru sent me. She sent me a picture of Karmi and her while they were eating ice cream, of Karmi playing at the toy station, and of Karmi crying as she held on to a Barney mascot.

I really have no idea why Karmi loves Barney. Seriously? He's a purple dinosaur who lures kids into the evil side while singing silly songs.

I saved the pictures Hotaru sent and scanned my gallery. Almost all of them were Karmi's pictures.

_Karmi. Karmi Sakura._

Well, she's my daughter. And she's definitely the silver lining in my sea of storms. After everything fell apart, I made it sure to take my baby as far away from everything related to that as possible. I went to London to start fresh. That's where I met Hotaru, who is now my best friend.

Hotaru and I had are opposites so I had no idea why we got along. Well, we rarely got along but I love that girl to bits! Probably because her company and mine are practically holding stocks for one another. Kidding. But yeah, we both have stocks in each company.

Hotaru has always been there specially when she found out that I was pregnant. She also helped me get through those stages which I swear to God were hell. But the moment I saw little Karmi crying as the doctor handed her to me, everything just banished. And I knew there and then that this was my new beginning.

_As for him…_

Well, I made sure to cut all ties. But he was Natsume freaking Hyuuga. He always finds away. Thanks to Hotaru who called the police when she found a guy knocking on my door like crazy. And also to my dad who just called me one morning saying "Don't worry. I've got it under control". What he did? I have no idea what. I'm just happy that he's no longer bugging me.

_You didn't even tell him you were pregnant._

Well, why would I? He's a murderer. He doesn't deserve to know.

_You're not only hindering his rights as a father, you're hindering Karmi as well._

Karmi has been asking me lately about the whereabouts of her dad. All I said is that once upon a time her dad and I loved each other, we had her, but things didn't work out. Thankfully, she didn't ask questions after that. She's a pretty smart kid.

_You're a bad mother. You're hurting Karmi_

What the- Is my subconscious with me or not?! All it makes me feel is guilt!

_Maybe you a-_

"Mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy!"

I looked over to the door expecting Karmi to bounce in any moment now..

1…

2…

3…

"Mommy!" She squealed in delight as she bounced into my bed and hugged me. She really is a sweet child.

"Hey baby," I said as I hugged her back

"Look what Aunt Hotaru bought me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She showed me a paper bag from Toys Emporium. I got it and opened it.

I sighed.

"Isn't it pretty?!" She said as she got her new toy and hugged it.

It was a Barney plush toy.

She's had about 12 of these already!

What's the deal with Barney anyway?

"Karmi, you ran off on me." Hotaru said as she went in my room and sat on the sofa

"Sorry auntie! I was just excited to show mommy what you got me!" She said as she went to Hotaru and kissed her on the cheek.

Hotaru ruffled her hair and tapped in her phone.

"Um, Karmi, baby, mommy has a question," I started. Both Karmi and Hotaru looked at me

"What mommy?"

"Why do you love Barney so much?" I said as I arched a brow

I noticed Hotaru muffle a laugh. What is up?

"Oh. Because Aunt Hotaru told me that dad looked like Barney! That's why, I love Barney! So even though, dad's not here, I'll have Barney to remind me of him" She said as she looked down on her feet.

I couldn't speak. Wow, for a 4 year old, she sure is smart.

"Karmi, darling, here's your Barney DVD. Ask your nanny to play it in your room okay?" Hotaru said as she smiled at Karmi

"Okay!" She squealed and headed out.

We were both silent for a moment.

"Well, now you know why she adores Barney." Hotaru said as she stifled another laughter

I scowled at her

"What?" She said as if she's innocent

"Ugh, why do you need to tell her that?" I said as I got up and went to my closet

"Because she needs an answer." Hotaru said as she followed me

"What answer does she need? You could've just brushed her off!" I said as I spun around to look at her

"Don't you even have the slightest idea that someday, you need to tell Karmi who her dad is!"

"She doesn't! She doesn't need her dad!"

"You are being unreasonable right now! She's bound to have questions!" She retorted

"She doesn't! She has me! She-

"Why are you screaming?" A little voice piped in. Karmi was looking at us confused while she clutched her Barney.

"Nothing baby. We were just talking." I said as I went to her and kissed her forehead.

Hotaru kissed Karmi on the cheek and muttered "I'm going" as she went out of the room.

"Mommy c'mon! Let's watch Barney!" She said as she pulled me towards her room.

I smiled at her as we plopped down on her… Barney bed…

Now I know why my daughter's obsessed with this stupid purple dinosaur. And now I know why I hate it this much.

"Barney!" She squealed in delight

I looked at her.

What if she does need her dad… What if, what if I'm the bad mother?

**A/N: Read and Review ****J**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Do you ever feel like you've done everything you can, you've sacrificed your dream just for that one person to feel complete. You'd do anything, be anything, yet in the end of the day, no matter how hard you try, it still isn't enough.

Because it will never be enough

Because deep down, you know for a fact that you're lying to yourself whenever you say that everything's okay, that everything's complete.

Because it isn't.

Ever since I moved to London I tried so hard to stand. Because I know that it won't be just me anymore. I'd have a baby and I need to be strong for the both of us.

For four years I thought I was doing a pretty good job in being both mom and dad to Karmi. But who am I kidding? Sooner or later Karmi will have to ask more questions. But I'd rather pick the latter.

That's why I'm so thankful to have found Hotrau. She has been my rock for the past years (No, I'm not a lesbian and neither is she) and I can't stand the thought of us fighting. I knew I had to make things right.

I grabbed my car keys on the bed side table and quickly dashed to my car.

I drove to her place and stopped at the building of her condo unit. I went inside the lobby and was greeted by the fresh smell of musk. Wow that just smells so good!

I went to the elevator and waited for it to open. I noticed someone staring at me from the side, yet when I gazed there, no one. Okay I knew it. This place is haunted.

**Ding!**

The elevator doors opened and I got in. Before it closed, I noticed a face with piercing crimson eyes.

_Crimson eyes?_

I only caught a glimpse of it since the doors closed instantly.

_Could it be…_

I shook my head.

_Get a grip Mikan. Do you honestly think he's here? You're crazy. You're seeing things._

I nodded. Well, yeah. Maybe I am.

I got off the last floor and proceeded to her unit. I took a deep breath and knocked.

I waited for a few minutes.

_Nothing._

I knocked again.

_Nothing._

_What the hell?_

I took out the keycard she had given me way back.

_"__Listen baka, only use this in times of danger. And when I say danger, I mean REAL DANGER. GOT IT?"_

Her words rang clear and deep. Well, this seemed like an emergency.

I swiped the card and the door opened. I went inside.

"Hotaru?" I called out

"Ow!" I squeaked. I think I just stepped on something… a stiletto?!

What the-

I looked around. There were discarded clothes everywhere. Hotaru never leaves her place like this!

"Hotaru?" I called again heading to each room.

I reached her bedroom. My heart is pounding. I opened it

"Hota- AAAGH!"

WHAT THE HELL?!

I stare at the clock. It's been exactly 10 minutes after that… _incident_ and neither one of us spoke thereafter.

I heard someone clear his throat. I placed my head on my hands again. Why? Why? Why? Of all times, I have to walk in on my best friend while they're on their little freak show with guy I thought I'd never see in a million years ever again.

"Well, you look good Mikan." He started as he looked at me nervously.

I looked at him. Well, I can't exactly say that he looks good back, I mean, he was half undressed for Pete's sake!

"Well, not so bad yourself R-ruka." I said as I tore my gaze away from them.

I looked at Hotaru who seemed to be pretty calm about our exchange.

I sighed. I stood up.

"Again, I am so sorry to interrupt, yer, er, well yeah. I'm going." I smiled

"Stay" Hotaru said as she scowled at me

I gave her a "are-you-serious" kind of look but she just gave an "I'll-murder-you-so-sit" kind of look.

"So…" I started as I rubbed my hands together. Fuck it, I'm nervous!

"So…" Ruka said as he gazed at us nervously

"Oh shut it! You two know each other for crying out loud!" Hotaru said as she gave us ice cold stares

"Why are you here?" She said as she massaged her temples

"I-, uh, I wanted to apologize about earlier." I said as I looked at my hands folded on my lap

She seems taken aback.

"Oh. Well, it's okay." She said as she looked at me intently

"And, also, sorry for," I said as I looked at Ruka and her. I gulped.

Hotaru's eyes darkened, "Didn't I tell you that the keycard is for emergencies only?"

"It is an emergency," I said as I looked at her sheepishly

She shook her head and rolled her eyes

"Mikan, you know Ruka, and vice versa," She said as she slumped on her chair

"Yeah. But how'd you guys…" I trailed off

"Um.. Well, you see, we were uh working…" Ruka babbled on about how they met but he sounds like he's not so sure of it.

"Oh cut the crap Nogi." Hotaru said as she rolled her eyes at Ruka and turned to me

"I've contacted Natsume's company last year and they've directed me to Ruka and well, let's just say things got pretty forward after that." Hotaru said as she stretched her arms

"Wait- why were you contacting Natsume's company?" I squinted my eyes at her

I have a pretty bad feeling about this

Hotaru looked at me as if I'm the stupidest person alive.

I scoffed and looked at her again to see if she was joking but, no, she's not.

"Are you serious?!" I hollered

"Does it look like I'm not?" She cocked a brow at me

"Mikan, look, Hotaru told me everything. And… and you need to tell him. It's his right." Ruka said as he smiled sadly at me

"Why are you even here?" I said as I scoffed at him

"What? You ran into us-

"No. I mean, why are you in London? Aren't you supposed to be in NY torturing someone in your dark cell?" I said as I cocked a brow at him

"Well, we, uh-" Ruka looked at Hotaru for help but she only glared at him

"Seriously? I get to do all the work?"

"C'mon. I did all the work a whi-

"Oh God just stop!" I screamed. Hell no, I did not want to be here and listen to their freak show. I've seen enough.

Ruka chuckled lightly as he seems to now relaxed

"Okay look. I'll explain everything since this moron doesn't have a spine." She glared at Ruka

"So as I said earlier," She continued "I've been tracking Natsume's company last year. I contacted him because I saw in Karmi's eyes that she longed for a father, and so I did. Mikan you know I love Karmi more than anything. And she's special to me. And I did it to make her happy." She looked at me with those solemn eyes

I sighed and listened as she continued

"However, his company directed me to this stupid over here," She points at Ruka "And he told me that Natsume's real busy and all. When I told him it's about you, Natsume contacted me right away. So since then, he wanted to fly here right away. But seems like your dad has one hell of a security team. I can say, I'm impressed." She said as she flexed her neck

"What do you mean dad's security team? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused

"You see, your dad's team has been keeping tabs on him. And every little move Natsume makes, they make a hell of a move." Hotaru trailed off

"As if he can't fight that off? He has a lot of me-

"Mikan, Natsume dissolved the group." Ruka said as he looked at me intently

"What?" I whispered

"He did."

Okay. So no more Mafia. The hell I care. For all I know they're a bunch of-

Okay I have got to stop that.

I sighed. "So, what exactly does he know?"

"Nothing. Except for the fact that I'm your friend and you're here. That's all, and no he doesn't know about Karmi. I figured out that you'd better tell him than on your own." She said as she stressed the last word.

"Well, I think that gives me more time to, Oh God. What do you guys think of Tanzania?" I asked as I frantically raked my hair with my hands

"Tanzania?" Ruka asks in disbelief

"Yes. Tanzania. Like the on-

"You're not running away." Hotaru says with finality

"Wha-

"Mikan."

"Hotaru."

"Mikan. You're not." She says as she cocks her head.

I sighed. I knew Karmi would meet her dad soon but, I never thought it'd be this soon! Hell, I only came here to apologize!

"Even if you do run away, there'd be no time." Ruka snickered

I looked at him confused

"Are you kidding me? Tazania is like only-

"He's here." Ruka says as if he's explaining this to a 3 years old

"WHAT?!" I shrieked

"Well, in 2 minutes he'll be here." Ruka says as he glances at the door

"Are you fucking with me?!" I hollered

Hotaru just looks at me as if I were crazy

"What the hell is this! Damn it! I'm gonna hide."

"What the- Mikan. Shut the hell up and sit down!" Hotaru raises her voice at me

"Don't you tell me tha-

"Mikan!" Hotaru says with anger

I frantically walk around her condo looking for a spot to hide in. These two are crazy! I knew I'd meet him soon, but not this soon!

"50 seconds." Ruka says as he plops down the couch

"Damn it Hotaru! I shouldn't have come here!" I shrieked

"And delayed the situation much longer? No. Sit down and act like a person." She says as she points at the couch

"NO"

"Mika-

"What the he-

"And hey bro!" Ruka says as he cocks his head at the door

"Tsk. Shut up Ruka. The coffee here is terrible." A husky voice behind me said

No.

No.

Suddenly I'm rooted to where I'm standing.

I can't.

I shouldn't.

DAMN IT HOTARU!

"Who the hell is this? Tsk. I don't care. Get the hell out of my way." He says with that husky voice.

Okay so I'm standing with my back onto him, so surely he still doesn't know it's me.

Should I make a run for it?

Fuck it.

I took a deep breath and spun around.

"Hey"

**Thank you for your support! I love you all ****J****Send me your reviews!**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Should I make a run for it?

Fuck it.

I took a deep breath and spun around.

"Hey"

I noticed his eyes go wide for a fraction of a second and then back to normal.

There I noticed anger… and pain in his eyes.

And in my own. All the hurt, the anger, and everything just came tumbling back.

I quickly shook my head and turned back to Hotaru

"Well, it was nice seeing you. I need to-

"You're not going anywhere." Hotaru and Natsume said at the same time.

I gulped.

I wish the ground would just swallow me.

"Mikan sit." Hotaru said as she looked at me with a hard expression on her face.

I sighed in defeat and sat on the recliner. After a few moments, Natsume sat on the seat opposite mine. While Ruka and Hotaru sat on the couch together.

"I thought you were going to buy coffee," Ruka said as he looked at Natsume who was still intent in staring at me.

"I told you, their coffee sucks," He said as he looked at me. Still.

I tried to avoid his gaze but, how? I'm close to melting here.

Silence.

My phone started ringing and everyone's attention were on me

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." I said as I accepted the call.

It's Yani.

"Ms. Sakura? Where are you, Karmi-

"Shush. Calm the hell down. What's happening?"

Yani's voice was laced with panic and fear. I instantly felt fear. What happened?!

"Karmi! She-

"What happened to Karmi?!" I hollered as my eyes widened

"We rushed her to the hospital! She suddenly has a fever and doctor's are talking about bloo-

"Okay! Okay! I'm on my way! Just text me your location!" I said frantically as I placed my phone in my bag

"What's happening?" Hotaru said

"Karmi's in the hospital."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Natsume's brow furrowed in confusion.

We've been waiting for over an hour as the doctors did tests on Karmi. We were seating on the metal chairs on the halls. My hands were on my head the whole time. I was silently praying for Karmi's safety.

"Where are the parents?" A voice suddenly piped

"I'm the mother." I said as I instantly stood up

"Okay. Well, Karmi's condition is still under observation. But she's quite stable now." The doctor said as he smiled at me

"Oh, Thank God" I said relieved

"What happened to her?" Hotaru said as she went to my side

"Well, it's nothing serious. But she did have an immensely high fever. But now, we got it under control."

"Nothing serious? Are you shitting me? You just said she had an immensely high fever! We want to know why!" I hollered

The doctor seems to be taken aback by my sudden outburst. This is my baby we're talking about for crying out loud!

"We're still observing her. I'm sorry." The doctor said as he smiled sadly at us and left

"Mikan, calm down." Hotaru said as she held my shoulders

"How? My baby's in- I can'-

"Mikan." Hotaru said as she looked me in the eye.

I breathed. I need to be strong.

"Stay here. Ruka and I are going to do some paperwork and settle Karmi's room. She needs to be confined. You, you talk to him." Hotaru said as she whispered the last part.

She's right. I need to do this. Now.

Hotaru and Ruka left. I sat on the metal chair, 2 chairs away from Natsume. Everything stays silent.

"Mikan."

I looked at him. I can see confusion and pain in his eyes now.

"Who's Karmi?"

I breathed. Well, this is it.

"She-she's…" I trailed off. I felt tears forming in my eyes. The pain, it's here again.

"She's?" He trailed off

"She's-

"Ms. Sakura, Karmi has been transferred to a suite in courtesy of Ms. Imai. Room 265, 3rd floor." A nurse piped. I looked at her and nodded.

Natsume and I rode the elevator to the 3rd floor in silence. Soon, we reached Karmi's room. We went in and I instantly went to her side.

"Mikan, we're going to grab a few things," Hotaru said as she gave me a pointed look. Obviously she's giving me time to tell Natsume

And maybe I should.

I kissed Karmi's forehead as she was still sleeping.

Natsume was looking, no, gawking at us. As if he knows but he's afraid to ask. I mean, one look at Karmi and it's obvious that she's his. Their resemblance is so remarkable.

I faced him,

"This is Karmi"

"How old is she?"

"4" I whispered

I heard his intake of a sharp breath

"Is she…" He trailed off. I took a deep breath.

"Yes," My voice cracked

He looked at me hard, and landed his gaze on Karmi. His expression softened. He instantly went by her side and looked at her as if she were God. It's like his afraid that Karmi might disappear all of a sudden.

He brushed Karmi's cheek and I saw how his eyes adored her.

Slowly, he faced me

"You didn't even tell me?" Anger laced his voice

"I, uh-" I looked down on my feet.

He shook and smiled in disbelief

"Are you really that angry at me? Huh Mikan? That you fucking hid my daughter for me in 4 fucking years?!" He shouted

"What do you expect me to do?! You kill-

"I did. Accidentally, I did. I was drunk. Damn it Mikan. It's like you killed my own daughter in forbidding me to see her!" He shouted furiously

"You can never understand," I said

"You're right. I can't." He said. He looked at me, pain striking his face, kissed Karmi's forehead, and went out the door.

He. Went. Out. The. Door.

He fucking went out the door!

Now that he knows he's tied to a fucking responsibility, he runs away?! Well fuck it! He shouldn't have known in the first place! He doesn't deserve to!

I laughed in disbelief. He has the right to say that I hid my daughter away from him? Well, I have the right to!

"Mikan can you tell me as to why you're pacing back and forth like a deranged woman?" Hotaru's voice suddenly boomed behind me

I look at her and Ruka. Ruka was carrying a bag which I assumed was for Karmi because of the barney design, while Hotaru was carrying a styro cup from starbucks

"You didn't get me one?" I asked as I looked at her take a sip

"Didn't know you wanted to" She shrugged

I huffed a breath. I can't sleep, I'm stressed, That fucking man ran away, and my daughter's in the hospital. Yea right, only Albert Einstein could figure out that I NEEDED coffee.

"So, have you told him?" Hotaru asked as she went towards Karmi

"I did. And I shouldn't have" I said bitterly

"Why?" Ruka asked in disbelief

"Because, that asshole of a friend of yours stormed out!"

"I would do the same" Hotaru muttered. I threw her a glare

"What? You can't blame me," She said innocently

I shook my head. Everything is my fault now, isn't it?

Suddenly, the door was banged open. Oh. Natsume. He came in carrying a 3 paper bags. He spared us no glance but came rushing in to kiss Karmi on the forehead.

Ruka went to his side, "So, daddy huh?"

Natsume threw him a glare "You knew about this?"

"I, uh… huh." Ruka stifled at words

"Wow. Now you're part of her lying scheme," He said as he shook his head in disbelief

"I can hear you," I said as I threw him a hard look

"I know." He said without even looking at me

"What are these?" Ruka said as he went near the paperbags, clearly, he was trying to ease the building tension

"Things," He shrugged

"Okay let's see what we have here.." Ruka said as he inspected each bag

The first bag contained food and drinks

The second bag contained clothes? Must be for Karmi since I can clearly see

"What's in this? God Natsume why are there-

"It's for Mikan." He muttered

I looked at him surprised. He got me clothes?!

He sighed and looked at me, "You should change."

I stood there, gaping at him like an eal. But somehow, deep down, a warm glow filled my heart.

"Well, we're leaving." Hotaru said as she looked at me for a moment and dragged Ruka out of the room.

We were alone.

I set aside the clothes he got me and just sat by the couch. He was still standing over Karmi.

"Why Karmi?" He suddenly asked, his back still towards me

"What?"

"Why'd you name her Karmi?"

Oh…

I smiled. "Well, when I was pregnant with her, I was obsessed with anything caramel. And I thought of naming her caramel but of course, Hotaru said she'd shoot me if I named my baby after burnt sugar, so after pondering on some thoughts, caramel became, Karmi."

He chuckled.

Suddenly, I heard the bed crinkling.

Oh God.

"Mom- Who are you?"


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

It felt like ice thrown all over my body. The minute Karmi laid eyes on Natsume I knew right then and there that the moment I dreaded the most is finally here.

I walked over to Karmi in an instant and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, are you okay?" I murmured

She looked at Natsume, then at me. "Yes mommy. Who's he?" She whispered the last part

I took a deep breath.

"Honey, remember when you asked why daddy wasn't with us?" I said as I gently caressed her hair

Her crimson eyes stared back at me.

"Yes. Aunt Hotaru said that he's busy being a Barney!" She giggled.

"What?" I said as my brows furrowed in confusion. I felt Natsume stiffen beside me.

"What's that witch talking about to my daughter?" He hissed.

_My daughter_

A warm feeling inside me erupted. Wow. He actually… accepts Karmi.

"No baby. Auntie was just joking.." I smiled at her

"You see," I continued "This guy beside me is… well, honey, he's, um-

"Karmi I'm your daddy." Natsume said as he cut me off. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked at Karmi, inspecting her every move. Her eyes darted from me to Natsume. Her brows furrowed as if analyzing a math equation.

After seconds, her face glowed ad she smiled

"Daddy!" She hollered as she immediately got up and hugged Natsume.

"Daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy!" She screamed as she jumped up and down.

Now, knowing Natsume, he wasn't a fan of loud noises, specially being harassed. But looking at them, it's like he actually adores Karmi. The way they hug each other, it's like 2 puzzle pieces fit together.

Karmi let go of Natsume and stared at him.

"Aunt Hotaru was wrong! You don't look like Barney!" She said as she gave Natsume a wide smile

Natsume ruffled her hair, "Of course not baby. Don't believe your Aunt okay?"

"Natsume!" I said as I nudged him

"What? She's the one polluting my daughter's innocent mind!" He hissed

"So daddy, where have you been? I haven't seen you in… a long time. Is it really hard to tape Barney?" She said as she gave Natsume puppy dog eyes

Natsume's expression hardened and I felt him stiffen.

"No, baby. It's just that, I got stuck in work." He said as he smiled

"Does that mean we'll be a family again?" Karmi said hopefully

_Say what now?_

"So it's official. You're stupid." Hotaru said as she looked at me with brows raised

"I'm not." I huffed as I packed my last travelling bag. Hotaru walked over to my bags and eyed each one of them

"Where in these," She said as she gestured to my bags, "have you left your brain, Mikan? C'mon, I'll take it out for you." She said

I rolled my eyes at her.

"C'mon Hotaru. I'm doing this for Karmi." I whispered

I was. Ever since Karmi met Natsume as her daddy in the hospital, the 2 have become inseparable ever since. It's like they have this thread that's making it impossible for them to break. And it was Karmi who 'demanded', yes she demanded, that we should be a family again. A family that stays in one house.

I reasoned with her that her 'daddy' needs to work and needs to attend to other matters but her 'daddy' felt like it's the perfect time to make up for time lost and started acting like a father. So that's what's happening, Karmi and I, together with Natsume, are flying back to New York to… live at his place.

_That place_

If it were for me, I'd rather jump off a cliff and into a pile of sharp rocks, but it wasn't for me. It was for my daughter. And now, I finally understand how some mothers say that they'd do anything for their child.

Because, I know that the moment I step into that place again, I'll feel as if I'll die a thousand deaths once more.

And I love Karmi enough to face whatever it takes to make her happy.

"Are you?" Hotaru said as she crossed her arms and walked towards me

"What?" I asked confused

"Are you doing this for Karmi? Or are you doing this for some unfinished romance?"

"What? God, you're delusional," I huffed

Seriously? What the hell is Hotaru thinking?

"Just a thought," She said as she smirked

"Well scrub it off. Because all I'm focused in on is Karmi. No one else."

And it was true. I couldn't and I wouldn't imagine myself with Natsume once more. It felt like all the love and pain that pooled my heart 4 years ago, just turned into a hard stone. I don't feel anything.

Hotaru sighed. "Okay, take care, alright?"

I smiled at her and hugged her, "Thank you for everything." I whispered

She pulled back and gave me a forced smile… What?

"Don't thank me just yet,"

"What ar-

"I need to go. Say bye to Karmi for me." She said then hurried off.

Okay… I know Hotaru's weird, but, God, she's weirder just now.

I surveyed my bags to look if I forgot anything else. Of course I'll be leaving a few of my things here, we never know what could happen. I mean, this move isn't permanent, right?

God, who am I kidding.

As if I have a say on the matter, only Karmi gets to say anything. To which, Natsume obliges to.

For the short period of time that I've seen them together, Natsume looks as if he's found a missing piece of himself. He adores Karmi the way I do, or maybe, even more. And Karmi loves her daddy. It's like they've waited for this moment all this time.

And a jolt in my hearts says that I'm the cause of delay. That if I hadn't acted like a selfish mother, they would've achieved their bottle of happiness sooner

"Mommmy!" A loud ear- piercing familiar scream erupted

Karmi hopped into my room while carrying 2 paper bags, one in each hand.

"You went shopping? Again?" I said as I eyed what she was carrying suspiciously

"Mhm! Daddy bought stuff!" She squealed and went to jump in my bed

"Calm down baby. It's obvious you had a blast. Where's da-

"Karmi. You ran off on me, sweet heart."

I looked at the door and saw Natsume carrying… a lot of paper bags.

"Sworry daddy! I was excited to show mommy!" She squealed

He went over to her and ruffled her hair

"That's… um… a lot." I said as I eyed their bags.

"Well, it barely makes up for 4 years." He shrugged

I felt my body stiffen as I met his gaze. I can see still pain and… longing?

I went over to Karmi and sat by her side

"So what'd you do today baby?"

"We went to ah.. daddy what do you call that thing with the… broom broom and many broom broom?" Karmi asked innocently as she looked at Natsume.

She's so cute!

"I think that's the parking lot sweetie." He said sweetly

"Yea. We went to the parking lot and got in daddy's car and then we went to buy toys! And toys. And daddy also bought me dresses and many skirts and Barney stuff and then we ate a dilly bar DQ! And then I played at the playing area at the mall," She said as she took a deep breath after her long speech

"Wow.." I said with my eyes wide. That's a hell of an adventure. And I'm surprised Natsume was able to keep up with it. I mean, knowing him, he's barely a man of patience. But now, as I look at him, he still has this energy left and that warm glow in his eyes as he gazed at Karmi who now… fell asleep.

"She must be very tired." I muttered as I placed a blanket over her small body

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry." Natsume said

"No, it's alright. I mean, she had fun." I smiled then kissed Karmi's forehead.

I got up and saw Natsume staring at me.

"So, these are your things?" He said as he gestured to my bags

I nodded

His brows furrowed, "Why is it few?"

I shrugged, "It's not like it's something permanent."

I heard his sharp intake of breath, "Mikan.."

"What?" I said as I raised a brow at him

He stared at me

"C'mon. Karmi changes her mind like a Barney's episode. Sooner or later, she's gonna want to move back here,"

"Karmi… or you?"

I stared at him. "Karmi."

"Don't fuck with me Mikan." He said as he pinched his nose bridge

I shrugged and went over to my closet.

"Look, I'm still upset at you for hiding Karmi to me but I understand why. You had to. And, and I'm thankful that you didn't think twice in saying the truth to me now." He said as I felt him follow me

"Look," I can feel him inching toward me now. I can feel his warm breath trickle down my neck

"Maybe this time, we should give it a try. We should continue what we left off. I know that you want to kill me right now, and I know you have the right to do that after everything, but, Mikan, I never stopped loving you. And I know in my heart that I never will. I love you. And I'm willing to give us a shot, another try. This time, with Karmi. Let's rebuild our life together."

I'm too stunned to move. Shocked to speak.

I drew a breath and slowly turned to face him.

With all my might, I gave him a hard stinging slap. The nerve of this guy to even think of that?!

I huffed, "You know what? You can stick all of that up to your ass. You actually think that I'll even let you in my life again? Karmi may be opening up to you but hell knows, I won't even open a window. God, Hyuuga, you have a lot of nerve acting like you never did anything but God knows, you did everything that ruined my life! And mark my words Hyuuga, I will never be yours again. Karmi can have a family. But you'll never have a wife."


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the late update! :(

"Wow daddy! Your house is so pretty!" Karmi gawked in amazement as we entered Natsume's living room.

Natsume smiled and lifted Karmi up to his shoulders

"Higher daddy higher!" Karmi squealed

"Alright," Natsume said

"Fuck! Natsume!" I hollered as I quickly got Karmi from him

They both stared at me confused. What was Natsume thinking that he'll just toss Karmi in the air like that?!

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?! Why would you toss Karmi like that?! Are you out of your mind?!" I hissed. Seriously?! That was really dangerous!

He chuckled and went to grab Karmi from my arms but I stepped away

"Relax, Mikan. Karmi's safe with me." He said as he stared into my eyes. I could feel something in his voice as he said that. Sincerity.

I stared at him for a few moments. Karmi tugged at my hand.

"Mommy I'm safe with daddy."

I looked at Karmi and sighed. I handed her over to Natsume.

What am I thinking? So far, Natsume makes sure that Karmi remains unharmed even by an ant. Why am I overreacting?

Because he hurt you. And you're scared he'll do the same with Karmi.

I shook the thought.

"Yay daddy!" Karmi squealed. I looked at them and saw a perfect image of a father and a daughter. To think that I didn't let that image happen for 4 years...

"Yo!"

"Koko Koko in the house, yo!"

"Say that again Koko, you won't be in the house"

"Shut up."

I turned around and saw Tsubasa, Koko, Inchou, and Ruka. The 4 were all staring at me, except for Ruka, with their mouths agape. Whoa. I've missed these guys.

"Is t-hat?" Tsubasa stammered as he pointed at me

"A-a-are y-you?" Koko said as he was in the same state as Tsubasa

"Whoaaa. Mikan?" Inchou said

"Told you," Ruka snickered

"Hey guys," I said and smiled at them

"It is her!" Tsubasa hollered

"Damn it, Man! I'm right beside you, you know!" Koko said irritated

"It's not about the scream. It's about your breath. You should be banned in all burrito stores," Inchou muttered

I chuckled. They're still the same

They all went to me and gave me a hug. I missed them!

"Where have you been?!" Tsubasa said as he ruffled my hair

"Not- not the hair," I groaned

"Whoa Mikan. Never thought we'd see you again!" Koko hollered. Inchou just laughed beside him

"Yeah, me too," I muttered

"Mommy, who are they?" I felt Karmi hug me from behind. Well, she hugged my left leg. I picked her up and turned to the guys.

Who apparently, were all gaping with their mouths open.

"Whoa. Never knew you had a sister!"

"Yeah. Damn it she looks like you!"

I felt Natsume beside me glaring at them

"Shut it bro. Whoa. Looks like Natsume too!"

"The eyes.. Wait,"

Tsubasa, Koko, and Inchou looked from Natsume, Karmi, then to me. About 4 times.

"Why do you look like idiots?" Karmi asked innocently

"Karmi!" I scowled

"Definitely Natsume's." They urged in chorus.

"So, you have a child?" Tsubasa said as he scratched his head

"Why? Does she look like a fish to you?" Natsume said as he glared at them

"N-no! She's really pretty!" Tsubasa said as he raised his hands up in the air

"Yeah. Pretty kid," Koko cooed as he came closer to us

"Looks a lot like Mikan" Inchou said

"She looks like me," Natsume groaned as he carried Karmi

"See those boys baby? They're morons so don't go near them okay?" Natsume whispered to Karmi

I smacked him on the arm.

"Why the hell would you say that word?!" I hollered. Now I know where Karmi gets those words!

"What?"

"That word!" I hiss

"Oh.. Because it's true" He shrugged

"Aw look at them bickering like old times,"

"Looks like the cat and dog are back on track, eh?" Tsubasa chuckled as he patted Natsume on the back. Natsume quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it making Tsubasa yelp in pain.

"Yay daddy is so strong!" Karmi squealed in delight

"I'm scared…" Koko whispered as he looked at Karmi

"So, what brings you guys here?" I asked before they started thinking that my daughter loves to cause people pain just like her father.

"Well… At first, we were curious as to why boss here told us to stay at his mansion for the mean time. I thought he couldn't resist my sexiness," Ruka snickered

"Tsk," Natsume said at the moment we heard a gun being loaded

"B-but! Now, we know why," Ruka added immediately

Koko and Inchou snickered

"So, where are our rooms?" Ruka said as he clasped his hands together

"Wow mommy! My room is so pretty!" Karmi said as her eyes twinkled.

Well, it really was. This room could top any princess' room. It was purple and pink from top to bottom. And somehow, Natsume got Karmi to like Barbie instead of Barney.

"Mommy! Look at my bed! It's fluffy!" Karmi said as she bounced up and down

"Baby be careful. You're gonna hurt yourself." I said as I unpacked her clothes

"Ooh! Barbie!" Karmi said as she jumped over to a corner full of toys. I sighed and smiled. Natsume sure knows how to spoil Karmi.

"Baby, come on. Bed time." I said as I picked her up and placed her into the bed.

She fumbled onto the covers and grabbed her Barney plush toy. Hm. I guess Barney will be her forever favorite.

"Where's da- DADDY!" Kami squealed as she saw the door open

Natsume walked over to us and sat on the side of Karmi's bed

"Did you like your room sweet heart?" He cooed

"Yes daddy! It's beautiful!" Karmi said as she yawned

"You have a goodnight, alright?" Natsume kissed Karmi on the forehead and stood up

He looked at me and scratched his head, "You, uh, you have a goodnight Mikan."

"You too," I muttered

I was about to get to bed when,

"Mommy what are you doing?" Karmi asked confused as she placed her leg on the spot where I was about to sit

"About to sleep?"

"Shouldn't you sleep in daddy's room?" Karmi asked as her brows furrowed

Oh this kid.

"Um, honey, n-

"But mommy! I want to be alone in my room!" She hollered

"Kar-

"Mikan. I think Karmi wants to be alone. She is a big girl after all." I jumped to see Natsume leaning on the door way, smirking.

Did he teach Karmi this?!

"Mommy, go to daddy's room. I'm sleepy." Karmi said as she rolled over to the center of the bed.

"My room's open," Natsume said as he went out. I could hear him chuckling.

WHAT THE HELL!

I went out of Karmi's room. Where the hell am I supposed to sleep now?!

The sofa! Uh huh!

I was about to go down when I heard Ruka and the others fighting over who should sleep on the sofa. Okay, I don't want to be involved in that thing.

Just then, a bright idea popped in my mind.

Guest rooms!

I went to the rows of doors that I know are the guest rooms and tried one, hm. Locked.

I tried and tried and pretty soon, I've tried all doors, fucking locked.

THAT BASTARD!

I'm getting sleepy and I have no other choice.

Or would it be that bad to sleep on the floor?

Fuck it. The floors are made of marble. So it's either I face the devil, or I deal with an aching back later.

Fuck it. I've done it before, I can do it again. With what little pride I had left, I marched over to Natsume's room and took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing. I knocked 3 times. No answer. Hm, guess I should go in.

As he said, it was unlock. I took in my surrounding. Hm. Same as be-

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"


	20. Chapter 20

"WHAT THE HELL?! AAAH!" I screamed as I covered my eyes

God! This is the worst idea I have ever made! God!

"Jesus, Mikan! Don't you know how to knock?!" He glared at me as he fumbled with his.. er… shorts.

"FYI MISTER! I KNOCKED! WHILE YOU WERE TOO BUSY UGH! WHAT THE HELL!" I said as I tried to erase the memory.

"Why are you reacting like that?" He smirked

I glared at him and was about to head for the door when he grabbed my wrist and slamed the door shut. Kill me. Shoot me.

He pinned my wrist above the door. I don't like the look on his face.

"Why are you acting like you've seen this only now, huh?" He smirked as he licked his lips.

"Ugh. What the hell? Let go of me! You know, Karmi could've walked in on your little freakshow you know!" I hollered

"But she didn't. Right now, she's in her bed sleep. And fate decided to take you here with me." He chuckled

"Because you locked all of your guest rooms!"

"Mikan, you don't want to wake Karmi up, do you?"

Damn this guy.

He stepped back and chuckled. He went for the bed and plopped down.

"I don't really get what's all the fuss about. I mean, you used to watch me mast-

"God Natsume! Will you shut it?!" I shrieked as I glared at him. Making him only smirk more.

"C'mon. Remember when you used to do it for me?"

"You are twisted." I said as I emphasized every word.

I went to his couch and plopped down. This is exhausting.

"Oi, what are you doing there?"

Silence.

"Mikan, what, why are you not in the bed?"

"Because I don't want to raped by you." I murmured. Damn it. I just want to sleep. Can't he give me silence for once?

Suddenly, strong arms carried me and plopped me down on.. his bed.

"Hyuuga! What the hell is your problem?" I screeched

"You. Sleeping on the couch. I find it uncomfortable." He said as he went beside me. Hm. His bed does feel good.

"And so? It's not like you're the one that's in that position." I snickered

"I care because it's you. Alright?" He huffed.

I gulped. "Goodnight Natsume." I whispered and faced away from him.

"Goodnight Mikan." He said quietly.

This was going to be a long night.

I woke from the bright lights entering the room. I stretched my arms. Oh God I never wanna get up. I was beyond seventh heaven.

I sniffed. Hm. That smelled good.

I followed the smell until I found myself going down the stairs.

"Yayy daddy!" I heard Karmi squeal

"Shh baby. Mommy's still sleeping. Do you think she'll like it?" I heard Natsume

"She'll love it!"

"Good morning," I said as I entered the kitchen. Wow. Just Wow.

On the table were chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Karmi was eating a… barney shaped pancake.

"Who cooked?" I said as I sat on a chair.

"Daddy did!" Karmi squealed

I looked at Natsume who was right behind Karmi's chair.

"Huh. Didn't know you cooked," I muttered

"Mommy! Daddy got you-

"Karmi!"

"Ooops." Karmi said as she giggled and placed her hands over her mouth.

"What are you two up to?" I looked at them suspiciously

Natsume scratched his head. "Well, Uh, since Karmi ruined the surprise. Here," He handed me a bouquet of pink roses.

"They're beautiful.." I whispered as I got them "Thanks." I said as I smiled at him.

"Mommy! Daddy said he's taking us somewhere!" Karmi squealed

"And where is that?" I flashed Natsume a look

"You'll see." He said as he smirked.

Okay now I'm confused.

**And I know you missed me! I'm really really sorry for the delay. It's just that I've really busy with college and stuff. I'll try to update whenever I can. Thank you for your support!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Daddy are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Karmi squealed

So far, we'd been in Natsume's car for like, 2 hours now. Thank God I packed food.

I was in the passenger seat while Karmi was in the back. She insisted that "Mommy should go in front with daddy so daddy won't get lonely."

Ugh.

"Tell me, we're lost aren't we?" I heaved as I looked at him

He smirked, "Seriously Mikan? It's like we didn't date for more than 6 years before" He said as he shook his head in disbelief

"Yeah, well, I tend to forget things I don't want to remember." I muttered. From the side of my eye, I saw him tighten his old on the steering wheel and his expression became stone cold.

For about 30 more minutes…

"We're here." He announced. He got out of the car and went to open Karmi's door.

"Yayy! It's so pretty!" Karmi squealed as Natsume carried her out. I got out of the car and..

OH MY GOD.

THIS PLACE.

This. This was our meadow. The very same spot where Natsume and I promised to be together forever. I felt a pain strike my chest. Why did we have to go here.

"C'mon," Natsume said as he went to the middle part of the meadow, also known as, "Our Spot"

I followed them as I carried Karmi's bag and the paper bag containing our food.

Natsume laid a blanket and sat down as he and Karmi started taking pictures together.

"I'm not included?" I pouted.

"Mommy come!" Karmi squealed

"Yea, Mommy. Come." Natsume said as he smiled at me.

I smiled and went beside Karmi.

"Smile!" She laughed.

After about 50 shots, Karmi finally got exhausted and was now sleeping while hugging her barney. Meanwhile, Natsume and I were quietly eating sushi.

I looked around me. This place is still gorgeous beyond anything. It's just absolutely breathtaking.

"Do you remember the first time I brought you here?" Natsume said as he suddenly broke the silence.

"Yes," I said as I smiled.

Because I do. I remember perfectly.

"We were 15. You were angry at me,"

"Because you almost got us lost!" It was true. We walked around for hours.

"Almost. C'mon when have I ever gotten you lost in a place?"

Well.. he got me there.

"And you called me pervert too." He chuckled slightly

I looked at him with brows raised "Your hand was cupping my butt, what do you want me to call you? A gentleman?" I huffed

"That would've sufficed." He grinned

"You're impossible." I huffed

"Impossibly in love with you." He whispered.

I bit my lip and turned away.

"Mikan.." He touched my hand but I jerked it away

He sighed. "Look, I understand that you being with me is hard for you. I know that sorry would sound like an insult to you. But, ugh I don't know how I can explain this."

"Just don't." I muttered. The wound may not be fresh but the scar's still there.

"I don't know. I have no idea how I'm ever going to make up for you. It's just that, Mikan, I still love you. Because I never stopped."

My face hardened. I can't. I can't do this.

"Nats-

"No. Let me," He cut me off "Mikan. What I did to you. To your mother. It's unforgivable. Even I myself, I can't forgive me. Because I hurt you. I hurt the one you love. But Mikan, each day without you, It's hell for me. Mik-

"You're right. You can't make it up to me. But you can do one thing. Be a good father to Karmi. That's all I'm asking." I said.

"I will. And I'm really trying. "

I nodded. We were enveloped in silence again.

"What about.. us?"

"What?" I huffed

"I m-

"Stop. Just. Just stop right there Natsume. Because there's no us. It's long gone the moment you shot that bullet on my mother's skull."

Was I too harsh? Good. He deserved it.

"Daddy? Mommy? What's wrong? Are you fighting?" Karmi said as she stretched her arms

"It's nothing baby. Mommy and I were just talking"Natsume said as he kissed Karmi's head.

"Daddy can we stay here for a while?" Karmi pleaded

"Yeah. As long as your mom says it's fine." He said as he looked at me.

"Please mommy please please please." Never had I said No to Karmi's puppy dog eyes.

"Sure sweetie. You and daddy go have fun. Um, my head hurts. I'll be in the car okay?" I kissed her forehead and made my way to the car.

As soon as I shut the car door, I felt my chest explode in emotions.

I can't. The place, Natsume's words, it's all too much. I tried to contain my tears but, I can't. Because it's all too much.

Because I know that when Natsume said that he never stopped loving me…

Neither did I.

When he said that he wanted to start over

I wanted to.

But you know the feeling that's stopping you? Because you know that it's not right?

That's what I'm feeling. And in my heart I know, that I can never love Natsume Hyuuga. Ever again.


End file.
